


The Perfect Creation

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Bondage, Cant believe i forgot those, Dehumanization, Dissociation, Dollification, Explicit Language, F/M, Gags, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Like the beginnings of recovery, M/M, Mind Break, Much more plot then originally intended, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual everything, Not Beta Read, Objectification, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Reluctant Acceptance, Rescue, Sex Toys, cannot stress the objectification enough haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Please head all tags/warnings. This will not be for everyone. If something in either the tags or warning notes upsets you, please do not continue.Lance finds himself at the terrible mercy of a strange alien called 'Dollmaker'.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame [hardlynotnever](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/) for my knowledge and subsequent obsession with both dollification and messing with poor Lance. Pretty much all of their art fucking entranced me, but for some reason, my lizard brain went wild when I saw [these skectches](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/164940968025/more-dollmaker-doodles-bc-me-bored-and-tired)
> 
> Years later, and this has been sitting in my WIPS for what feels like years so here we are. 
> 
> **warning:this will not be for everyone. this is a dark story. a dark story with a very niche kink. this will not be everyone's cup of tea. please proceed with caution. if you choose to continue reading, that is at your own volition and the author is not responsible for your choice.**
> 
> Thanks for reading the above warnings and lets dive into the darkness.

Lance doesn’t remember being captured. It had been a relaxing day, surrounded by his teammates, his friends. A day where they were free to wander a large planet, crowded with buildings and filled with vendors both lavish and common. Much like the mall they visited long ago. Lance remembered laughing with Pidge, ruffling Keith’s hair to annoy him, tasting whatever treat Hunk managed to find. He remembered seeing Shiro at the entrance of the castle, waiting for them as they made their way back from a day of fun. He even remembered stepping foot into the castle… so how in the hell did he end up here?

His eyes fluttered open where the only thing that met his gaze was a dim gray light. The bed he was lying on felt stiff, the sheets scratchy and smelling medicinal. Lance tried to sit up, tried to bend his arms, only to feel the tug of leather restraints holding him in place.

“What the hell—“ Lance sputtered, lifting his head and look down at his body strapped to the bed. His shirt and pants were gone, the only thing keeping him decent was a pair of dark briefs. Lance writhed on the bed, pulling hard enough to bruise. “What the… what’s g-going on?! Hello? Anybody? HELP!”

A sob made him choke on his words as he struggled on the bed desperate to get free. Behind him, the heavy shudder of a deadbolt unlocking made him freeze. Lance arched his neck as best he could, trying to see who was behind him.

The door shut with a bang, footsteps making their way to him.

“H-hello?” Lance couldn’t focus on how weak and pathetic his voice sounded. It was expected, given the circumstances. “P-please… what’s g-going on? Did you- did you kidnap me?”

Being a Paladin meant many things, and being taken hostage was a risk they all knew was a possibility. But being strapped down to a bed in nothing but your underwear didn’t exactly scream hostage situation. No, this was something different.

The person who entered seemed to be doing something behind Lance’s field of vision. There was the sounds of glass clinking, metal on metal grinding, and the slosh of a thick liquid. Pulling against his restraints harder, Lance dug deep and pulled on the last threads of confidence he had.

“I don’t know who you are, asshole, but you better let me go. Voltron isn’t going to be happy that you stole their sharpshooter.”

Usually, the mention of Voltron got a response from people. An evil chuckle, a declaration that Voltron wasn’t real, a gasp at least, but this guy was giving him nothing. Lance wiggled on the bed some more.

“Didn’t you hear me? Voltron? Legendary Defender? You are going so going to regret kidnapping me. When my buddies find you—“

A large, three fingered hand landed on Lance’s mouth effectively shutting him up. The Paladin’s eyes grew wide as he finally got a look at his capture. The alien was tall with two sets of arms and a torso thick like a tree with dark green skin to match. His face was surprisingly delicate with narrow green eyes and angular features that, in a weird way, were very beautiful. Of course all that meant nothing when the guy clipped a muzzle onto Lance’s mouth.

It was leather as well, matching the restraints that Mr. Alien McDoucheBag was tightening all along Lance’s body. Lance screamed into the muzzle, tossing his head back and forth to try and loosen the aggravating contraption. In the back of his mind, he just knew that this was only a sneak peek of things to come. He wasn’t too sure how things could get worse, but as the alien rolled a cart loaded with several devices and a glowing golden liquid, Lance knew that this was only the beginning.

The alien threaded the veins on both his arms with needles, connecting tubes to the anchors and attaching them to a large glass vial of the liquid. Lance started up at the alien, his chest now heaving as panic truly began to overtake him. The alien didn’t react to his erratic breathing, didn’t bat an eye when Lance began to cry. All he did was secure the tubes and then pressed a release of the vial. The glowing liquid slowly slid down the clear tubes and entered his victim’s veins. Lance screamed.

* * *

He fell asleep sometime after that. Passed out might be a better term actually. Lance’s head felt like it was full of honey, think and sticky as he tried to form coherent thoughts. Then, a swarm of bees came, buzzing against his legs in an almost ticklish way. Suddenly, a bee stung.

Lance’s eyes flew open at the pain, taking a moment for his eyes to focus before looking around for what stung him. He tugged at the leather restraints when he focused on his alien captor, growling underneath the muzzle. The alien was sitting on a stool near the foot of the bed, holding a long needle, much like the one he stuck Lance with when he was searching for his veins. With a look of pure curiosity, the alien jammed the needle into Lance’s foot.

Lance yelped and tried to pull away from the asshole, but with the leather biting into his legs—

 _Wait._ Lance looked at his legs again, the straps that once held him down were tossed to the side, forgotten. _My legs are free…?_

The alien pressed the tip of the needle into the muscle of Lance’s calf, slowly moving and watching as the leg didn’t twitch or move so much in the slightest.

Lance screamed as he watched the needle plunge deeper into this skin, horrified that it wasn’t moving. His legs weren’t moving, he couldn’t move his leg. He could feel everything though, the press of the needle, the alien’s grip on his foot, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t move!

_Wh-what’s happening!? I can’t move my legs… I can’t move my legs!_

The alien took out the needle, smoothing his large hands up and down the leg closest to him. Two of the he alien’s hands began to emanate a soft glow, golden and shimmering. It enveloped his hands and soon, Lance’s legs as well.

_What is he doing? Why is he doing this? What’s going on!?_

Lance was twisting his hips, wriggling his arms, moving the parts of his body that were still bound but mobile. His tears were overflowing now, clouding his vision and dripping down the sides of his face and pooling his ears. The muzzle was proving even worse now, closing of his mouth and nose and hindering his breathing even more. His lungs were burning, not enough air reaching them.

As Lance suffered, realizing over and over again that he would never walk again, the alien loaded up another large vial of the glowing liquid. He attached it to the tubes in Lance’s arms and let the liquid flow into his new dolls veins.

* * *

The next thing to go was his hands, fingers hanging limp as the alien pressed a needle into each one of Lance’s digits, testing to see if he had any mobility. Next was his arms, his hips and torso, his shoulder and neck until finally Lance couldn’t even open his eyes on his own.

His mind woke, fully aware and lively. Lance could feel everything. The stiff sheets, the muzzle that had yet to be removed, the cool air that blew down on him from some unknown place. He could even feel the tears well up behind his closed eyes.

_I… I can’t move… I can’t move at all. I’m… trapped…_

The door behind him opened, familiar footsteps thudding on the ground. Calloused fingers peeled open his eyes, looking at him with the same indifferent stare, only it wasn’t indifferent, Lance only assumed that that was what the cold stare was. But no, this alien was looking at him like one would look at an object. Like he was something on a shelf, valuable enough to be kept but often ignored as it collected dust next to other knick knacks. He wasn’t a person to this alien, he was an object. And without the use of his limbs of even the ability to open his eyes, that’s exactly what Lance felt like.

The muzzle was taken off and Lance was lifted off the bed with an almost gentle grasp. In the opposite end of the room was a high silver table where he was set down. The surface was cold and would have made him jump if he had any control over his body. The last of his decency was taken away as the alien removed his briefs and tossed them away, leaving Lance completely exposed to the cold. After that, the tears wouldn’t stop falling.

They continued as the alien washed his body, freezing water dousing him, covering every inch within reach and turning him over when necessary. Lance felt an influx of tears and shame as the alien took his limp cock in hand, spreading his legs with another hand and washing the most intimate places of his body.

Next was the cream, burning and white as it removed all the hair from his body except for what grew on his head. Lance was screaming as the alien rubbed the stuff on to his chest, the hair there hardly dark enough to notice. The screaming, of course was all in his head and he was sure that anyone would have gone deaf if they actually heard it.

He was rinsed off again, scrubbed down till he was sure his skin was pink and lathered with something that smelled like flowers. The next moment, Lance’s was scooped up again and brought to a completely different room.

This room was bright and beautiful, with vibrant wallpaper and shiny tile floors. Lines of racks covered the back walls filled with clothing of all colors, shapes and sizes. There was a small alcove of three mirrors much like what one would see at a bridal shop and a metal stand in front of the mirrors. Lance only saw a brief glimpse of this area as he was a carried away, but the metal stand looked like something a collector would use for holding up a limited edition doll. The impaction of that stand and his current situation made Lance mentally shudder. Seeing as it was the only thing he could do, Lance hadn’t stopped crying.

The alien set him down in a lavish chair, his bare skin reveling in the first soft surface he’d felt in days. Without the ability to hold up his head, Lance’s head tilted forward so his chin was pressed against his chest. He looked down at his body. He used to think that he was strong, a little lanky but getting more and more toned as his training continued. There was the barest hint of abs on his stomach and the smooth lines of muscles on his legs and arms. Now, face to face with his body and unable to look anywhere else, he was faced with the fact that his body was no longer his. It was now a prison, created by this alien, this monster who turned the thing he was once so proud of into something that made him weep.

Stewing in these thoughts, his mind was abruptly pulled back when he felt those familiar hands back on his body. The alien was doing something, pushing up his hair on the back of his neck and making Lance lean forward until his nose brushed his knees. Something cold and sharp stung his neck and Lance wanted to cry out, but could only gasp. The process was repeated all down his back, a cold metal sting that didn’t leave as the alien moved on. Then the same feeling across his shoulders and down the back of his arms to his wrist. The alien had just attached something to his body. As if he didn’t feel violated enough already.

Suddenly, he was lifted to a sitting position with his head up, eyes staring straight ahead into a vanity mirror. Lance gasped as his tears stained face and messy hair, he looked so frightened and so lifeless all at the same time.

The alien wasn’t supporting his head, whatever he attached to Lance’s back was doing that work for him. The alien lifted Lance’s arm, letting go and nodding in approval as the metal now embedded in Lance’s flesh held it aloft.

The creep had somehow made him posable like a goddamn doll.

“Dollmaker?” a voice called behind an ornate wooden door that Lance could see from his seat. The alien, Dollmaker, turned.

“Come in.”

A similar looking creature stepped in, four arms but with a light creamy skin tone inside of dark brown. It looked female, with softer features and something akin to hair curling around her face. Her eyes went to Lance, lighting up immediately.

“Oh, so you’re done then?” she walked over, placing a large box on the vanity and turning to face Lance.

“The process is complete, yes. Now it’s time to make him presentable.” Dollmaker lower Lance’s arms, making them rest on the arms of the chair. The female alien leaned down and studied Lance.

“Hmm… he’s quite pretty. What did you say he was?”

“Human.”

“Human? I’ve seen humans before and this is so much better prettier than a dirty human.”

“This is a prime example then.” Dollmaker went to the box the woman brought, rummaging through it.

The woman reached out with one of her hands, running her fingers on Lance’s face. She fluffed up his hair and stroked his cheek, trailing a finger down his throat. Lance felt like his heart was going to hammer out of his chest and by the delighted grin on her face she could feel his rapid pulse.

“Aww… he doesn’t talk?” she pressed Lance’s throat with her thumb, looking for a response. “Usually you let them talk in the beginning?”

“Not this one, he was far too noisy.”

Lance let out a shuddering breath. This guy really had complete control over him.

The female alien continued with her inspection, running two hands down his arms and chest and another two up his now smooth legs. The four limbs met in the middle, where with one hand, she tenderly played with his cock. Lance sucked in a quick breath at the sudden contact.

“What’s this?” she asked innocently.

“Reproductive organs.”

“On the outside? Humans are _so_ weird…” the female kept touching him, running her hand awkwardly up and down his shaft and even dipping lower to fondle his balls. She squeezed, too hard to be arousing and her hands were too rough with callouses where is stroked his dick. Lance started gasping rapidly, the only sound he could make were the heaving intake of breath.

_Stop… stop t-touching me like that!_

“I think he likes it,” The women grinned with a row of sharp looking teeth. 

“Stop it, Maiir. You’re going to make a mess right after I cleaned him.”

She stopped abruptly, lowering her head and muttering an apology. Lance had little time to revel in absence of her touch. Maiir set to work, sitting at his feet and painting his toes with colorful nail polish. She did so delicately while humming an unfamiliar tune. Completely at ease with the fact that there was a living, breathing person paralyzed in front of her. It was the same with Maiir as it was with the Dollmaker, he wasn’t anything but an object anymore.

The Dollmaker set to work on a different canvas, tilting Lance’s head up and closing his eyes. A cool brush touched his eyelids as the alien began painting his face with a myriad of colors. His eyes and cheeks, lips and lashes, nothing was left untouched as Lance was painted into their idea of beauty.

Maiir set to work on his fingernails next as the Dollmaker began to style his hair. Lance watched his transformation in the vanity, trying to pretend that this wasn’t him. This wasn’t happening to him. This, what he was watching, it was a movie or something. A sick movie that he was being forced to watch. But a sharp sting of his ear being pierced crushed that idea.

Painted and primped to his captor’s satisfaction, Lance was carried to set of mirrors he saw earlier, the doll stand now clearly meant for him. Lance’s chest began to heave as he was propped up to stand. Maiir held him firmly, two hands under his arm pits as the Dollmaker attached more metal to Lance’s skin, this time to his legs. His knees no longer bent when his full weigh was set down. The Dollmaker secured Lance to the stand and adjusted his long limbs until they rested somewhat normally. Then next thing that followed truly made Lance feel like he was a doll.

They tried on outfit after outfit, touching him everywhere to see if the garments fit. They pushed earrings into his freshly pierced ears, wrapped his neck with glimmering gold chains, and covered his body in strange fabrics. It was humiliating, standing not by choice, treated like an object for people to ogle at, listening to them talk about the flaws in his proportions or the imperfections on his skin.

Finally, after hours, it was done.

Lance was dressed in a dark dress that clung to his body like a second skin. There was two long slits on either side of his thighs going all the way up passed his hips. The top of the dress was a mesh material, the collar high enough to cover most of his neck. His shoulders were bare and arms were decorated in black and gold gloves that went up past his elbows. The final touch was a black headpiece that had a shiny jewel resting in the center of his forehead.

“You’ve out done yourself, Dollmaker.” Maiir smiled.

“It appears so.” He nodded. “Come. We will be opening soon and need to get him in the window.”

Dollmaker and Maiir carried Lance like he was a log, a pair of hands grasping his ankles and another pair holding him firmly under his arms. They took him to a large store. There were platforms all around with creatures just like him. Aliens of all different shapes and sizes frozen in place and decorated in jewels and fine fabrics, posed like dolls with eyes that were dead and haunted. Lance internally cringed. This guy, these people, they were collectors.

They sent him down in front of a curtain, a plush spread of blanket and pillows surrounding him, giving Lance the vision of a harem. The metal that was embedded in his skin held him up as Dollmaker began to move his pliant body into different positions. Dollmaker had Lance sit with his legs folded underneath him. His back was straightened like it was steel rail and head tilted to the side just slightly. One hand rested on his lap, close to his groin and the other was made to rest across his chest, with his hand placed delicately on the curve of his neck. The perfect little doll.

“There… now you are beautiful.” Dollmaker dabbed away a fresh line of tears that had begun to fall down Lance cheeks. Something akin to a grin settled on his lips as he traced his thumb over Lance’s lips. In a strange tender move, Dollmaker leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lance’s passive lips. “Welcome to your new life.”

Dollmaker left and a second later, Maiir opened the curtain. Dozens of faces stared at him, eyes ogling his body with mixtures of lust and admiration leaking from their mouths. They leaned against the glass, talking to one another, talking about him, entering the store.

This was his life now. This is what he was transformed into. He wasn’t Lance anymore. He was a doll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed all warnings/tags and also please heed all uses of the word 'pliant'. Idk why it sets my lizard brain ablaze, but it does.

“Simply stunning, a true masterpiece.”

“I’ve never seen a human of such high quality.”

“You’ve truly out done yourself, Dollmaker. “

“I’d pay a hefty price for a pretty doll like that.”

Lance’s knees ached where he sat. His toes were numb and face sticky with drying tears. In all honesty, he was probably severely dehydrated with how much he’d been crying. It was a wonder he hadn’t passed out yet. Lance wished he could pass out just to escape this reality for a little while.

All day, aliens of all shapes and sizes stopped by the window to look at him. They stared at his scantily clad body; their eyes filled with desire. Sometimes they even came in the store to ask Maiir about Lance. That’s where he learned more about what his future held.

“Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?” Maiir sounded like any normal retail worker. Like she was selling groceries instead of living dolls. It made Lance sick.

“Afternoon, I see you got something new.” The aliens voice sounded like he’d spent at least a decade gargling rocks.

“Yes!” Maiir said enthusiastically. “Dollmaker acquired him just a few days ago. He had been interested in adding a human to the store for a while, after our last was sold.”

Lance felt a slow tear slid down his cheek. _Sold…?_

“Ah yes, I remember that one. Lovely face. And a lovely cunt. I went to an event at Lord Devroc’s estate when he rented it for entertainment.”

“Lord Davroc is actually the one who purchased it. Though if I remember correctly, he decided to use it as a display piece instead of a toy. It was getting a little worn. Dollmaker made the full conversion so it’s retired now and enhancing Lord Davroc’s foyer.”

 _They’re talking about a living fucking person like she was nothing._ Lance seethed in his mind. _Like she was an object or a fucking…like a fucking…doll. Like…like I am now._ He tried desperately to move, just a little. To somehow escape the fate he’d fallen into. But it was no use. His body wouldn’t even tremble.

“Any chance the new human is going to be up for rent?” the customer asked. Lance felt his heart stutter in his chest. It was terribly clear from the alien’s vulgar words one way these customers use the living dolls. And for all his big talk, Lance had never actually been with anybody before. He’d never had sex. And now…now he had no way to resist if someone wanted to use his body for just that.

Lance felt his chest heave. He was seconds away from falling into a full-blown panic attack.

“Ah, I’m sorry. For the time being, it’s only a store piece.” Maiir said. “Since humans are so hard to come by, Dollmaker wants to increase our inventory of the species before this one can be rented.”

“I understand.” The alien said, though the bastard had the gall to sound disappointed. Lance couldn’t help but feel relieved. At least for a little while, he wouldn’t be some fuck doll warming a stranger’s bed.

 _The team will find me by then_. Lance told himself. _I’m sure of it._

“However, starting next week it will be at the counter. You’re free to come in and play with it all you like.” Maiir said in her chipper guest service voice.

Lance gasped. What the hell did that mean?

“Fantastic!” the alien exclaimed. “I’ll be sure to stop by.”

This nightmare only seemed to get worse.

Lance spent the rest of the day, frozen in the store window and staring blankly at the world beyond. His mind was a whirling mess going over and over everything he heard. All he could do was think about the days to follow. The horrors he was sure to endure.

The day ended and Lance was exhausted. He’d cried a dozen more times and his legs were completely numb from resting his body weight on them all day. What he wouldn’t give to stretch them out. What he wouldn’t give to fucking _move_.

The curtain was pulled closed, cutting off his view. Maiir sat next to him on one of the plush pillows.

“Aw, you cried all off all your makeup.” Two of her arms touched his back, a hand on each shoulder. She reached up with a third hand and turned his face toward her. “How annoying. I knew I should have checked for touch ups during the day. Oh well.”

With a rough thumb, Maiir wiped his face clear of his sticky tears. She looked annoyed. Like Lance had made a mistake or misbehaved in some way.

 _Bitch_. Lance growled in his mind.

The sound of a door opening cause Maiir to jump up. “Good evening, sir.”

“Good evening.” Dollmaker’s voice seemed to echo in the room. Lance couldn’t seem to control the overwhelming fear that racked his mind. Just the sound on his voice was absolutely terrifying. “How was the reception to the new piece?”

“Very good. They’re were already dozens of people asking when it would be available for rent.”

“Good.”

Dollmaker’s heavy steps came closer. Lance urged his body to move. He begged and pleaded with every god in existence to help him in that moment. To make his stupid, useless body get up and run. But it was no use. The cruel Dollmaker had ripped is autonomy away.

He felt completely pathetic, but Lance couldn’t stop the few slow tears from leaking from his eyes.

Dollmaker stopped just outside of Lance’s field of vision. The bastard alien’s presence was overwhelming, smothering Lance with its ferocity. A large hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Maiir. Go ahead and start closing up.”

“Yes, Dollmaker.”

Strange noises began happening in the store. Some Lance could identify. Swishing of fabric or the creak of something large being moved. Then there were more mechanical noises. Soft metal clicks and a whir like an engine. It was driving Lance absolutely insane not being able to turn his head just a little more to see what was going on. Of course, he had other things to worry about.

“Time to relax, beautiful.”

At the Dollmakers quiet words, Lance collapsed in to a heap on the blankets in front of him. The metal imbedded into his body disengaged, rendering him as nothing more then a rag doll to be tossed around. Lance panicked as his face was completely engulfed by one of the plush pillows, essentially smothering him.

His breath returned quickly, however. Dollmaker rolled him on to his back moments later and then moved to his legs and began gently stretching them. Lance couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped his lips as his stiff muscles were finally allowed to move. The moment soured quickly as the alien kept touching him.

Thick fingered hands kneaded his calves. Another hand ran down his stomach, smoothing out the few wrinkles on the dress he wore. The fourth and final hand was…

Lance couldn’t figure out why, but the bastard alien’s final hand was holding his own. Cradling Lance’s limp, lifeless hand like someone might do with a close friend or even a lover. Hours ago, when the Dollmaker was stealing his body away, the creature treated him like an object. He was so indifferent and cold. Not caring at all that Lance was a person with a thoughts and feelings. But then there was this. This gentle touch that felt so strange and icky. Not only that, but earlier, when he was posing Lance in the window. Dollmaker had _kissed_ him.

Lance was pulled out of his thoughts as he was suddenly lifted into the air. His legs were still tingling and his head was spinning with too many thoughts.

Dollmaker stopped on his way to the back, talking to Maiir about something dumb and horrible. This gave Lance a chance to look and see what all the noise was about.

All the other captive dolls had been moved. They still stood on their pedestals, but their limbs were all moved to their sides so that they were standing normally. Their eyes where all closed, probably manually by Maiir herself. Lance gaped at the sight of several dolls contained in what could only be described as large glass tubes. It looked as though the tubes dropped down from the ceiling and enclosed the dolls on their pedestals. They glowed a soft blue and that’s when Lance realized that they reminded him of the healing pods.

 _That’s what must be keeping these people alive._ He thought. _Some weird technology that takes care of them. Makes sure they don’t just wither and die. Fuck…am I going to be put in one of those things?_

Lance breathed harder. If he still had a voice, he’d be whimpering.

Maiir went back to covering the resting of the dolls in their pods while Lance was carried away once again. It was beyond aggravating being carried from place to place, but Lance didn’t really have a say in the manner. Dollmaker took him past the room with all the clothes and brough him back to where this nightmare had begun.

Lance screamed in his head as he was laid down on the same stupid bed he woke up in days ago. The sheets were still scratchy.

Dollmakers took his time undressing Lance. He stared with the gloves, peeling them of one finger at a time. His narrow green eyes seem absolutely enamored with the way the silky fabric slid across Lance’s skin. Next came the jewelry, where Lance was reminded that his ears had been pierced when rough fingers touched the sensitive skin. Dollmaker then took a soft cloth to Lance’s face and began gently wiping away the remains of the makeup.

All too soon, the only thing left was the dress.

Lance’s heart began to pound as the Dollmaker got to work. He had already been completely naked and violated by this creature, but that fear was just as potent the second time.

Lance was made to sit up, his body falling limply against his captor’s broad chest. The Dollmaker slowly unzipped the back of the dress, running his large hand down Lance’s bare skin once the fabric was gone.

“Tch, what am I doing…” the alien grunted. Lance couldn’t help but share that sentiment. What the fuck was going on?

He laid Lance back down and proceeded to undress him in a more clinical manner. Quick and impersonal movements until Lance was completely bare once again. Naked and helpless.

“…you are enchanting.” Dollmaker murmured. Several hands touched his exposed body sending Lance into panic.

_Get away. Stop touching me. Stop it. Stop it! Stop it!!_

“I can’t figure it out.”

_No please…get off of me!_

“All day, while I tired to work, all could think about was you. You’re lovely skin. You’re lovely eyes…everything.”

_NO! Please…somebody help me. Hunk…Shiro…anybody! Save me!!_

“I’ve created so many beautiful dolls. So many stunning works of art from the most coveted species in the galaxy. But you…I’ve never seen anything like you.”

A hand on his thigh, another on his hip. A third hand grasping his limp one gently, a thick finger tracing his lips.

“Maybe this is simply an infatuation. Or perhaps I’ve finally found my perfect doll. Only time will tell. And we have plenty of time, dear one.”

Lance’s stomach swopped as he was picked up once again. Inside, he was screaming, raging against an immovable force. He was a terror and he was absolutely terrified, but on the outside, he was as pliant and still as the doll he was fated to become.

* * *

“I’ve never actually done this with one of my creations before.” Tellak looked down at the beautiful being in his arms. Eyes bluer than any sky, lips as soft as plush as a pillow and skin softer than silk. It was truly was a sight to behold, made all the better by his enhancements. All that loud noise and terrible thrashing was so unbecoming. However, like this? It was simply perfect.

There was no life in the body he carried, and yet it was thrumming and clearly alive. The human’s pulse beat a panicked rhythm, its chest moved with each breath, and its eyes welled up with tears every few hours. Alive, yet as still as death. Pliant and perfect. Beauty flawlessly persevered and cared for. How lucky this little being was. It had no idea.

Tellak could hardly take his eyes off the human as his made his way to his home above the showroom. He could have very easily played with his new doll in the prep room, but the bed was far too small for everything he lusted for. He needed the space.

Upon entering his bedroom, Tellak carefully places his prize on the bed. He grinned, feeling as though the new little doll looked at home on the pale blue sheets. Dollmaker leaned over his toy and spread his long limbs out so that he was all open and splayed out on the sheets in a tantalizing manner. From the top of its cute little head down to the tip of its eye pleasing dick, the human was perfect in every way.

“It’s time to ravish that perfection.” Tellak whispered. He surged forward, his tongue plunging into that soft mouth with a groan. The doll tasted like sex. Sweet and additive, it was like it was put in the universe for this purpose. To live as a sex doll and please whoever touched it. Tellak turned its head to chase that wonderful taste.

With his mouth locked on the doll, Tellak began exploring every bit of skin in his reach. Having four hands to grope and touch truly was a blessing at a time like this. The doll was utterly divine in every way. His soft skin so warm and practically vibrating under his palms. Suddenly, and idea popped into his head.

Tellak sucked on the dolls tongue one last time before pulling back. “I want to hear you. I want to hear your cries of ecstasy. Every whimper and whine. I want to hear you sing.”

With one hand, completely encasing the doll’s fragile neck, Tellak used his power. A soft golden glow emanated from his palm as he worked to reestablish the connection between the doll and its voice. However, he only did the most minor fix. Anything else and his precious doll might actually be able to speak. That wouldn’t do.

Once the work was done, Tellak checked to make sure everything was working. He reached down with one of his lower hands and began stroking the dolls cock. After a few moments of difficulty, Tellak spit in his hand to wet it before returning to his ministrations. With his hand now slick, it moved up and down the shaft smoothly. In a matter of minutes, the doll was hard and whimpering ever so slightly.

“Perfect…absolutely perfect.”

Tellak had spent years studying the creatures that made up his collection. He knew their body’s as well as he knew his own. How to bring them to the brink of insanity by denying them pleasure. How to tease and taunt. And more importantly, how to use them to bring about his customers most debauched desires.

Humans were always unique. So flexible. So accommodating. It was a wonder how other collectors and creators hadn’t seen their worth. Tellak had spent years experimenting on human dolls and found that they could adapt to nearly every species sexual desires. It was like their entire race was designed to become fuck dolls.

The human in his hands had to be as close to perfection as possible. And now, it was time to test him.

“Let’s get you ready.” Tellak murmured. He pulled away from the doll, leaving his stiff cock practically weeping on the desperate things taut stomach. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.”

Tellak grabbed the dolls legs and folded them up towards the head of the bed. He was ecstatic to see just how flexible the doll was, moving smoothly from one position to the next. It looked like it wouldn’t have to go through much training in that regard.

Folded in half, Tellak felt his mouth water as he came face to face with the doll’s ass. Perfectly round and delightfully perky, the Dollmaker pressed his face into the soft flesh. He sighed, almost high off the scent coming from the creature.

Using his remaining hands, Tellak kneaded the flesh in front of him for a few moments before pulling apart those sinful cheeks.

“Just as cute as I remember…” he groaned.

The dolls charming little pucker was just as relaxed as the rest of his body. It didn’t clench or resist as Tellak plunged his tongue inside. However, his new favorite toy was clearly enjoying the treatment.

Tellak laughed at the doll’s breathy moans. “Delicious. Letting you sing for me was the best choice I could have made.” He dove back into his meal, the moans from the doll driving him mad.

In all his studies, Tellak knew what to look for. A certain spot inside the anus of human males that when stimulated, caused immense pleasure. He’d read that with enough prodding, the male could actually come from it.

Time to experiment.

* * *

_S-stop…fucking stop! I don’t—ngh…I don’t want this!_

Lance was about ten seconds away from losing his goddamn mind. The Dollmaker played with his body like he was an expert. Every touch of his many hands and stupidly long tongue was aggravatingly arousing. Lance felt close to bursting and it hadn’t even been ten minutes.

_F-fuck…_

Inches away from his face, his dick was drooling precum. Little drips would sometimes fall, coating his chin and getting dangerously close to landing in his slack mouth. The Dollmakers attack on his mouth moments ago had left his jaw slightly open. Thick alien saliva drenched his lips and the area around. It felt like the bastard straight up spat on his face.

_Ha..nah…shit—stop. No! N-not there!_

After teasing his asshole for what felt like ages, Dollmaker finally found his target. Lance tried to swallow the loud moan that slipped through his lips, but it was impossible. His voice may have been returned, but it still felt disconnected in a way. Like his control to make sounds was completely gone. His voice, much like the arousal in his body, only responded to instinct. Lance still had no control at all.

“…there it is.” Dollmaker grumbled.

Lance didn’t have time to think at that long slick tongue plunged back in with no mercy. It plowed in to his loose ass with enthusiasm, writhing and pressing against his prostate with alarming speed. Lance was practically yelling at this point. His voice crying out in extasy with every hit.

_No! I-I don’t want this. I don’t like this! I—ah! W-why do I sound like some cheep f-fuck doll!_

_...I…b-because that’s what I am._

_I…mmmff…I d-don’t want to b-be…_

_But fuck!_

_It feels…_

_So good._

* * *

The doll came right on it’s face. Tellak didn’t notice at first. The dolls ass was too delicious and it’s cries so fun to hear. When he sat up to catch his breath, he glanced at the dolls face to see streaks of white cum dripping down it’s cheeks. Some had even gotten in its mouth.

“Oh…you are utterly _flawless_ , my dear.” He unfolded the doll, laying it down normally and straddling its small hips. He leaned down and lick the cooling cum off it’s lips. “Every part of you…every inch…its additive, my doll.”

Tellak cleaned up the dolls face, licking it clean and then claiming its mouth for a few moments. It was time to chase his own pleasure.

He left the bed for a few moments, undressing quickly and searching for the lubricant he hardly used. Tellak’s eyes never left the stunning creature on his bed. The doll was utterly debauched. It’s limp cock still drooling cum, its face shiny with salvia, and an adorable red flush across his cheeks and chest.

“I’m running out of words to describe you, my doll.” Tellak said. With the lube in hand, he settled back in the bed next to his prize. “Perfect isn’t enough. Beautiful isn’t even close. You are…you are sex incarnate. You are lust captured in a body. You…are _mine_.” 

Tellak’s arousal spiked to ungodly levels. He felt his cock breach his slit, throbbing and ready to plunged into the delicious, unresisting doll. With his patience gone, Tellak roughly flipped the doll onto its front. He nearly forgot to turn its head so that it wouldn’t suffocate in the sheets. Too many times, he had to scold a carless customer that killed a doll by forgetting they still had to breath. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake.

The doll’s sinful ass was on full display once again. Its hole was still drenched from Tellak eating it out mere moments ago. He poured copious amount of lube directly on the tender pucker and pushed some in with his finger. The unresisting muscle spread for him beautifully.

While his tongue had made good head way on opening him up, Tellak’s cock was likely rip him in half if he tried to force himself in now. As tempting as that was, Tellak held back and quickly began pumping his thick finger in and out. Another joined soon after, the squelching sound of the perfect body accompanied by loose moans were music to his ears.

Tellak made a mental note to train the doll’s hole during all hours. Going through all this prep work just wouldn’t do.

After all three of his large fingers could pull in and out with ease, Tellak lubed up his cock.

“Its time, dear one.” He pulled the doll up by its hips, activating the control brackets on his legs to have it hold its weight. “I’m going to enter you. I’m going to complete you. After this, you’ll see that this is what your meant for. This is what you’ve always been destine to become. The perfect fuck hole, the perfect doll.”

Tellak lined up his cock to the lewdly stretched hole. As soon as he pressed in, the doll moved.

* * *

Lance screamed so loud it hurt his own ears. The cock pressing into his body was burning hot and so fucking big it felt like he was being impaled on a telephone pole. It was writhing inside him. Much like the disgusting tongue that assaulted his mouth and ass earlier. He may have come just a few minutes ago, but that forced pleasure brought him no relief, no joy. He felt disgusting and used. He felt like bathing in bleach wouldn’t be enough to get rid of the alien’s stench on his body.

His mind was so rapped up in the Dollmaker driving into his loose ass, that Lance didn’t noticed that his hands were twitching. When the bastard behind him finally bottomed out, Lance’s whole body shuttered as he whined.

“Ah…looks like you coming to. Disgusting.” The Dollmaker pulled back and drove his hips forward with relentless force. He set a brutal pace, fucking in and out of Lance’s hole like that was he was made for. A set of hands groped his chest, twisting and tugging Lances nipples like he was trying to rip them off. The other set of hands was holding Lance’s hips hard enough to bruise.

Another hard thrust grazed his prostate and Lance keened.

_W-wait…ah fuck! Wait, wait,wait…my hand. I…I’m g-grabbing the sheets! I…I’m moving!_

Lance tried to concentrate on his hands, celebrating each time they so much as twitched at his command.

_Ahaha shit…could you stop fucking me for one d-damn second! I can’t concentrate!_

Each time Dollmakers cock plowed into his ass, Lance’s brain felt like it was shorting out. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth with a steady puddle of drool wetting the sheets. However, when he tried to bring his tongue inside his mouth, it actually twitched.

_I can move…I can move! M-maybe in a little bit—ah fuck! Maybe in a little bit I-I can get this fucker off me!_

The ridged metal on his legs kept them locked in place, but Lance could feel his toes wiggling against the sheets when he tried to move them. His autonomy was slowly coming back. Lance was overcome with relief.

Relief that kept being brutally fucked out of him every time the Dollmaker’s hips snapped forward.

“Y-you are made for this…” the alien moaned. “Oh gods…you feel incredible.”

Almost impossibly, Dollmakers thrusts sped up. Lance’s half hard dick was swinging so hard it bounce off his stomach with each push. His own enjoyment was completely forgotten about this time around.

 _So close…ngh—ow! This hurts asshole!_ Lance closed his mouth, gritting his teeth. _So close…just you wait b-bastard. As soon as I can move, you’re fucking dead._

* * *

Tellak pounded into the doll with all the control of a wild beast. It was fine, of course. He’d take his time with the doll and draw out his pleasure at a later date. For now, speed was a good thing.

The doll was regaining its motor functions.

For as powerful as Tellak’s abilities were, there were some drawbacks. Living dolls were far more valuable and coveted. So, he only used a half of power to rendered his collection immobile. This gave his costumers free range to play how every they liked. Full conversations ensured permanent paralysis, but at a cost.

The dolls hole began to spasm around his length. While it felt good, thrusting into an unresisting body was so much better. Tellak leaned his massive body of the doll and began pounding even harder. His hips slapped against the dolls abused ass, causing little punched out moans every time. The heat in his body was building and building, ready to burst.

“Take it…” Tellak groaned into the dolls ear. “Take it all.”

With one final thrust, Tellak came inside his perfect creation. The doll cried out, its body shaking from oversensitivity. Tellak reached down and discovered his little toy had come again. Funny. He wasn’t even trying to hit it’s prostate.

The doll kept twitching. Its mouth twisted into an ugly grimace. Tellak watched the little creature try to move its arms. They flopped on the bed, still pretty useless. Still, he’d better take care of things before they got out of hand. 

Tellak pulled out with a sigh. He was tempted to go again, maybe even try out it’s mouth this time. But the doll was recovering much fast then other subjects of its species. This one truly was special.

“Relax.” Command spoken; the control brackets released. The doll’s legs gave out and the poor thing yelped as its sensitive cock was crushed against the firm bed. It kicked its trembling legs, almost like it was trying to get them under it. Like it was going to try and stand. Ridiculous.

“Now, now. Don’t get any funny ideas, dear one.” Tellak played with the doll’s hair, smoothing it out of its angry eyes. “I’ve been doing this for over three centuries. I don’t make mistakes.”

He flipped the doll onto it’s back and quickly lifted it in his arms. The dolls whined, pathetically swatting Tellak’s chest with a loose fist.

“You are correct in thinking that being a doll is not permanent. Not with one treatment alone. However, once we get you settled into a routine, I assure you this little moment of freedom will be your last.”

The doll kept squirming in his arms. Legs kicked weakly, but they were gaining more strength by the moment. What a feisty creature. It was repulsive.

“The pod will make sure you get your daily dose. It will keep you perfect. Do not worry. I won’t let your beauty fade.”

Tellak made his way back to the prep room. All new dolls where housed in the horizontal pods stored there. Once they were ready to rent, then they would be installed on a pedestal with the retractable pod ready to go.

There wasn’t an open spot on the floor quiet yet for the little human, but Tellak had already imagined something different. Something grander for his prized doll. It would come in time. Once it was ready.

The pod looked more like a glass coffin then anything. Tellak activated it with a free hand and carefully placed the doll inside. It moved even more now, raising its arms and grasping the edge of the pod with a trembling grip.

“None of that now.” Tellak swatted the hand away and quickly closed the lid before it could try again. The pod sealed the doll inside. No seam visible from where the lid met the base. Tellak fiddled with the commands a bit before starting the process.

Within the next hour, his doll would be perfectly paralyzed once again. Then, it would be cleaned inside and out. A single fluid would take care of his thirst and hunger for the next day and then a special setting would work a medium sized plug into its ass.

Tellak laid a hand on the dolls case. It was still moving, still looking at him with that unbecoming glare. But Tellak had tasted perfection mere moments ago. He saw through the creature’s ugly sneers and pitiful struggles. A truly wonderful doll existed under all that mess. And Tellak was determined to keep that beauty alive for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the asshole has a name. Honestly, I just got tired of calling him Dollmaker over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all tags/warnings. 
> 
> My horny brain is running rampant.

The routine went like this:

Lance was pulled from his pod every morning; asshole stretched around the training plug and limbs completely limp. Dollmakers would kiss his slack lips tenderly and carefully carry him to the dressing room to get him ready for the window. He’d be propped up on the stand, arms and legs ridged from the metal attached to his body. Maiir would pick out his outfit. Dollmaker would do his makeup. Then, Lance was carried to the window.

He was posed in a multitude of ways.

Sitting on a plush pillow with his legs spread wide.

Arms stretched high above his head.

Lying on his side with his bare ass facing the ogling crowed.

That one had been the worst. Dollmaker exchanged the plug he was normally forced to wear with one that had a large jewel on the base. The customers went wild after seeing the sparkling jewel nestled in his ‘perfect’ ass. The requests for his rentals skyrocketed.

Mentally, Lance was…trying to disconnect. He still held on hope that his friends would come for him. They hadn’t let him down before. All he had to do was hold on. Hold on to some shred of sanity while his body was continuously raped and groped. The only thing he could do was try to imagine he was somewhere else. Retreat into his head, the only sanctuary he had.

It only sometimes worked. 

Dollmaker coddled him that morning. Cooing sweet things to Lance as he lifted his lifeless body from the cursed pod. After the first night, it seemed like Dollmaker didn’t want to risk letting Lance gain any of his autonomy back. A coffin-like pod was moved into the bedroom the next day. So the bastard could fuck him once or twice before tossing him in the pod that kept him pliant.

The plug in his ass was constantly on Lance’s mind. It had been his constant companion since the first night. Once he was immobile again, the thick plug had pressed in to his unresisting asshole with mechanical precision and a shit ton of lube. It had steadily expanded day after day until finally, Dollmaker could plow into Lance’s ass with no prep whatsoever. A fact that he took advantage of every night.

He was positioned face down on the bed nightly. His legs locked and ass high in the air. Dollmaker rutted into his unresisting body over and over again, chasing his perverted pleasure. Only his. He stopped trying to make Lance come after the first time.

It didn’t stop the occasional orgasm from being wrenched from Lance’s poor body. The bastards thick cock battered his prostate without even trying. Lance’s forced pleasure would erupt from his tired dick and then the stimulation wouldn’t stop. The Dollmaker would just keep going. Pounding into Lance’s abused hole with a kind of fervor that scared him.

Every time he came, Lance felt indescribably dirty.

 _It’s…it’s not my fault._ He told himself over and over. _Just because I came, doesn’t mean shit! It’s still rape. It’s not my fault…it’s not my fault…fuck. Someone get me out of here…_

The worst night was when he ended up coming dry for the first time in his life. He never knew his body could put up with such perverted pain.

“…well, don’t you look lovely.”

Dollmaker was dressing him alone today. Lance didn’t know where Maiir was, and didn’t really care. The sick bastard was circling him with a hungry look in his eye. With no power to look away, Lance stared at himself in the mirrors.

He didn’t look like himself. His arms and legs looked stiff and slightly unnatural, propped up in the doll stand. Bent and turned a little too much to look natural. He was completely naked, which he was getting horrifyingly used to. Bruises were scattered across his skin. Dollmaker didn’t do anything to cover them. The customers seemed to like them.

Today, he wasn’t granted clothes. Thick golden bands adorned his body. His wrists, biceps, thighs and ankles. One hugged his waist, another across his chest. The worst was arguably the one on his neck. Lance couldn’t help but think of it as a collar.

Even the plug in his ass had been switched out to a gold one.

“I like this.” Dollmaker stood behind him, leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder and wrapping his four arms around him. “The gold looks amazing on your skin, dear one.”

The alien nuzzled Lance’s hair, inhaling deeply.

“So good…”

_Back off, you asshole!_

“Dollmaker? The window is ready.” Maiir’s voice called out.

“Coming.” With one last kiss, Dollmaker lifted out Lance out of the stand and had him relax. Lance fell limply into Dollmakers waiting arms.

He was carried through the showroom where a customer was already talking with Maiir about renting a scantily clad doll with violet skin. Dollmaker took Lance to his place at the window. All the pillows had been removed. All that was there was a slightly sheer gray sheet. Lance was placed on the fabric, the metal rods activating a moment later.

Dollmaker took his time posing him. He arched Lance’s back, eventually pulling his pliable body over his knee to get the drastic arch he wanted. Lance was thankful he was flexible. If he wasn’t, it would have been far more painful.

Lance’s back was curved so severely that only his shoulders and ass were touching the ground. One arm laid on his side while the other was raised above his head. Next was his legs. His right was untouched while the other bent at the knee so that his foot rested flat on the floor. The excess fabric under his prone body was artfully draped across so that it covered his groin.

 _What the fuck was the point of forcing that gold plug in my ass if it’s not even visible?_ Lance thought. _Wait, shit, why do I care? Ugh, I’m losing my goddamn mind. Someone get me the FUCK out of here._

“Oh! How lovely.” A female voice cooed.

In his peripheral, Lance could see a figure approaching. It wasn’t Maiir, she was still helping a sick customer pick out a poor doll to rent. This person was new.

“Is that a human?” she asked.

“Yes. It’s new.” Dollmaker responded. It was a weird thing to realize that Dollmaker was super awkward around the customers. Lance hated finding things out about the bastard. Noticing his different quirks made the Dollmaker more human. Like he was a normal being with emotions like everyone else. Lance hated seeing the bastard as anything other than a monster.

“Oh wow…I haven’t seen another human in ages.” She sighed.

_A-another human? Wait, was this lady human?!_

“I would love to spend a night with him. Would I be able to rent him?” she asked.

_She…she called me ‘he’. Not ‘it’…_

“Not yet.” Dollmaker answered. “It will be at the counter tomorrow for play.”

“Hm, that does sound fun. No actual sex at the counter though, correct?”

“Correct. We will provide toys so that you can see what it is capable of, but no sex.”

“That’s a shame. After that, how long will it be until he is available?” she was persistent. It made Lance uncomfortable.

Dollmaker hesitated. “I am…unsure. I would prefer having at least one other human doll in my inventory before renting out this one. A good specimen is hard to come by.”

The woman laughed. “So true! Well, after his time at the counter, I would be very interest in renting him. I would even pay a premium for the privilege.”

Lance’s breathing was become steadily erratic. This woman was _sick_. She may have actually seen him as a person, but that didn’t stop her from talking about him like a fucking product. The idea of being rented was revolting enough as it was, but with how persistent this lady was, it looked like that nightmare was closer to becoming a reality then he realized.

Then there was the revelation of the counter…

Lance knew it was bound to be something horrible, but now…? Now he couldn’t stop imagining what tomorrow would entail.

“I-I…that is a very generous offer.” Dollmaker finally responded. “I will take it into consideration.”

“Excellent!” The woman sounded like she just won the lottery. “I’ll leave you my information. As for increasing your stock of humans, I would be happy to help. I’ve been meaning to go to Earth for quite some time, but never had much motivation to actually go. If you give me a description of what you look for in your dolls, I’d be happy to pick up a human or two for you.”

“That is…extremely generous. I think we should discuss this more. Let’s talk my office.”

_M-more humans…? No…no! S-she can’t do that! Not Earth, no, she can’t. She can’t. She can’t she can’t she CAN’T!_

Lance was writhing inside his prone body. It felt like his soul was thrashing against his useless muscles and stiff bones. He couldn’t let this crazy bitch go to Earth. He couldn’t let her kidnap another human and curse them to this fate.

But what could he do? Since the first night it happened, Lance hadn’t been left alone long enough for the paralysis on his body to fade. Dollmaker had been adamant about keeping him as the ‘ _perfect doll’_ and hardly left him alone.

What’s worse, it felt like whatever Dollmaker was doing to him was getting stronger.

The second night Lance was forced ass up in the bastard’s bed, he was able to grip the sheets weakly with his hands and wiggle his toes. However, the next night, he could barely pull his loose tongue inside his mouth even though he’d been out of the pod for just as long. By the third day, Dollmaker had rutted into his ass hours longer then ever before, and Lance hadn’t even twitched.

Lance could only speculate, but it seemed like his body was getting accustomed to being a doll. It might take days out of the pod to gain back any mobility. And with the bastard Dollmaker as his warden, Lance was doomed to live in his prison of a body for a long time.

The window curtain was pulled aside by Maiir. Almost instantly, faces appeared in the window to stare at him.

Lance couldn’t focus on the crowd’s lustful gazes or their lewd taunts. He couldn’t think about anything other than what he just heard.

Another human has come to the store, but they weren’t there to rescue him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning y'all, the objectification gets more intense here. also this isn't edited at all. please forgive me haha
> 
> Thanks for reading all warnings/tags. 
> 
> Lets go.

The loud woman made an irresistible offer. More humans to add to his collection, and a million GAC on top of that. Tellak was having a hard time finding a down side.

A breathy moan drew his attention away.

The little doll had its voice back for the night. Tellak couldn’t stop himself from giving it back each time he laid with his perfect creation. Its voice was melodic, when it wasn’t forming words. The pod took it away during the night, but that wasn’t a concern. Its voice was only meant for its true owner. No one else was worthy enough to hear it.

“You’re doing wonderfully, doll. Keeping my cock nice and warm.” Tellak was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard. Moments ago, he had pounded into the doll’s delicious ass until he came with a shout. Its supple ass was so warm and comfortable, that Tellak didn’t feel like pulling out right away. He grasped the dolls slight waist and sat, keeping the limp body firmly seated on his cock. Truly a brilliant idea.

Tellak idly played with the dolls cock and balls, almost like its genitals were a fidget toy. Apparently, his ministrations were arousing to his little doll.

“You’re so lewd, dear one.” He grinned. “I’m not even trying to please you, and yet your dripping. Guess just having my cock in your ass is more then enough to get you going.”

It whimpered again; the sound muffled by one’s of Tellak’s fingers slowly thrusting inside its mouth. Drool was steadily pooling on its chest. It was such a lovely sight to behold.

“I was made an offer today, dear one. An offer I don’t want to refuse.” Tellak spoke quietly. He didn’t like to admit it, but he talked to all his dolls quiet often. Their blank, beautiful eyes helped him think. “I am having…difficulties. The idea of letting you be rented makes me feel jealous. Odd, I know.”

Two fingers entered the dolls mouth. Its lips stretched to accommodate the girth. On a normal person, it might have been painful. For a doll, it was just a special feature.

“Part of me wants to hide you from the world, but I know that’s not possible.” Tellak continued. “I cannot ignore how valuable you are. A doll of your quality would make me rich.”

He was getting aroused again. The doll’s lecherous body taunting him. Perhaps another round was in order.

Time wasn’t really an issue anymore. After coming to quickly the first night, the pod had taken care of the doll’s penchant for mischief fairly quickly. No more moving, no more fighting. It would take days for the effect to ware off now. And eventually, years.

“I’ve made a decision, my doll.” Tellak sat up, holding the lifeless body close. “I shall rent you. You’re too valuable not to. However, I will never sell you. Your permanent home is here, in this bed, with my cock nestled in your sweet hole. My little fuck doll, till the end of time.”

Tellak pulled out and placed his doll on its back, arms above its head. He spread those sinful legs wide and lined up his cock. 

“While it’s almost heartbreaking to picture you in the bed of someone else or bound in decorations for others to enjoy, the money you'll earn makes it so worth it. Imagine the grand pedestal I could build for you with a million GAC. Something worthy of your beauty.”

The doll whined, it’s eyes glassy with tears. Tellak loved when it cried. He loved the taste of those salty tears.

He bottomed out with each thrust. The doll came with a brilliant cry.

Tellak was in utter bliss.

* * *

_Three rooms on the bottom floor. The showroom, the prep room, the dressing room. Haven’t seen any other doors besides the entrance._

Maiir was singing as she washed some random dolls feathery wings. Apparently, the pod didn’t take care of those.

_Can’t tell how many rooms are upstairs. At least two, a bedroom and an office. There’s probably more since it seems like it’s the bastard’s home. The good thing though, is that its not a super complicated floor plan. It’s a straight shot to the stairs and out the front door._

“Oh dear…” Maiir murmured. “Looks like the last customer was a bit rough with the wing bondage. He’s so getting a bill for this.”

_No visible security system. I’ve been staring at enough walls and ceilings and haven’t seen anything that looks like an alarm. Then again…this is an alien store on an alien planet. They might have different security measures then I’m used to…_

“…I hate plucking feathers. They get everywhere. Ugh, so many of these are broken! That guy is getting a huge bill. And I’m going to suspend his membership!”

_Haven’t been able to see much from the window. Looks like we're in some kind of residential area. I didn’t see any other stores. Just a bunch of shitty gray buildings. I wonder if there’s like, a transport station or something nearby. I’d need a ship to get out of here…_

“Ugh! Wings are the worst!” Maiir complained to no one. Lance would have rolled his eyes if he could.

It had been a little over a week. Lance was currently plotting out an escape. The daydream served two purposes. One, if by some miracle, the pod malfunctions and he gets his body back, then he’d be ready to fucking book it to freedom. And two…

Today was the day he was going to be at the counter. He needed to be able to disconnect to survive, and this was his first practice run.

Lance couldn’t think about what was going to happen. He also couldn’t afford to freak out about the human woman who was going to ridiculous lengths to fuck his unmoving body. He _couldn’t_ —he didn’t want to be present for any of it. Lance knew that he might lose his sanity if he focused on any of it. Sure, retreating far into his mind wasn’t a great solution, but it was the only thing he _could_ do.

“…okay, finally done.” Maiir adjusted the winged doll in the stand, pulling its fluffy wings and letting them rest along it’s back. They looked a lot thinner than before. “Alright, your turn.”

Lance was in propped up in a stand of his own. He’d been there for a while, listening to Maiir whine about her job.

 _Really? Really?! This isn’t some shitty retail job where a prissy lady yells at you for not honoring her coupon. This is fucking human trafficking! Alien trafficking!_ Lance seethed. _I know the universe is infinite, but I didn’t think there would be this many people with such twisted ideas._

Maiir stepped in front of him, some sort of tablet in her hands. “Okay…counter service…basic toys…something sheer? Hm, let me see if I have something that’ll fit.”

The alien girl went to the racks of clothing, pulling out a few choices and holding them in her second set of arms. It didn’t take long before she found something ‘perfect’.

Lance watched with dead eyes as Maiir draped the shear garment around his body. It was nothing more then a large piece of fabric with a single clasp on his left shoulder. It had no sleeves and it draped down far enough on his right side so that his nipple was exposed. The see-though garment barely covered his flaccid dick, and Lance was sure that it didn’t even cover his ass completely. It was a piece of clothing that displayed his body, an invitation to touch and play. Panic began crawling up his throat. Lance quickly tired to distract himself by thinking about his escape plan.

Maiir carried his limp body to the store. There, Dollmaker was getting his spot ready at the counter.

Lance had been carried past the dreaded counter every day since his debut. It was just to the right of the dressing room door and looked completely ordinary most days. A long, fairly wide counter that reminded Lance of an island in a fancy kitchen. Dollmaker had laid a thin mattress on the surface and covered that with delicate looking lace sheet.

The space looked so innocent. It was hard to imagine what was about to take place there.

 _Don’t think about it._ Lance scolded himself. _Don’t think about it. T-think about the escape. Think about how good it’ll feel to punch that bastard in his face. Just d-don’t…don’t let yourself fall apart._

Maiir set him down roughly on the lace sheet. His legs were dangling off the side and the plug in his ass was suddenly pressing into his prostate. Lance was infinitely glad he didn’t have a voice at the moment. With all the stimulation he’d been getting the past week; he’d been ridiculously sensitive. A lewd moan would have made the moment all the more humiliating.

“Maiir, get the toys.” Dollmaker said, his voice tinged with annoyance.

“Yes, sir.” The assistant scampered away, unaware at the glare she was getting from her boss.

“Careless girl. She should be gentler with the inventory.”

The bastard activated the brackets and had Lance sit up. He straightened his legs and pulled him up further on the counter. The pose this time was simple. Dollmaker had moved him so that he faced the main showroom. His legs were pulled down once again, hanging down the side with one crossed over the other. His hands rested delicately on his lap.

The sheer garment Lance wore only just covered his genitals. He had a thought that the bastard placed his hands where they were to cover more of his dick. Something about ‘tantalizing the customers’ or some other bullshit. Lance was currently lost in a little daydream where he punched Dollmaker in the balls and chucked him in the coffin-like pod. It was such a nice daydream.

“Is this selection to your liking, Dollmaker?” Maiir was back. _Whoopee…_

Lance’s apathy evaporated in moments.

The cruel girl had stopped just in his line of sight. He had a full view of the ‘toys’.

_W-what the fuck…_

_No!_

_Don’t think about it!_

_Don’t—fuck this is horrifying. What even_ is _that? I-is that supposed to be some kind of alien dick? Why is it shaped like that!?_

Lance felt his breath speed up. He couldn’t have a panic attack. He couldn’t even imagine what that would be like in his current state. Face blank, tears streaming from his eyes like a fountain. His mouth was currently closed and he had no power to open it. Would he even be able to catch his breath without it?

“Hm, yes, looks good. You can set it next to the doll.”

Maiir nodded and set the evil tray right next to Lance. Then, Dollmaker pulled out another tray. This one had completely different objects on it.

“Oh…what a lovely selection of gear.” Maiir picked up one of the objects. It was a mess of white straps and shiny buckles. Lance didn’t have much time to explore the wide world of kinks when he was free. Saving the universe took up a lot of time. He had no idea what the strange item was.

“I had the idea of showing of just how attractive the doll would be in basic bondage.” Dollmaker said. “Many of the customers made the point of saying how pretty it was. I’m sure it would be a lovely display piece for events.”

“That’s brilliant, sir!”

 _That’s insane, you douchebag!_ Lance seethed. _What are you even talking about? Am I… am I going to be strung up and f-fucking displayed like a perverted statue? S-shit…this—this just keeps getting worse and worse…_

“Please place the trilocc doll in the window.” Dollmaker addressed his assistant. “Pose it how ever you like, but remember to emphasize it’s breast.”

“Right away!” Maiir grinned. She scampered off in the garden of pedestals.

Suddenly, Lance’s view was completely overtaken by the Dollmaker. His heart leaped in his chest.

“Hm…I think,” the bastard started at Lance, his vibrant green eyes looked positively haunting. Dollmaker pinched Lance’s chin with his thick thumb and forefinger, pulling his jaw down a few times and watching it slowly close. “…I think I want this open.”

Dollmaker grabbed something off the bondage tray. Lance didn’t have a chance to see what it was before his mouth was invaded by fingers and metal. Something vaguely circular and ridged was forced between his molars. His slack tongue was pulled and moved around until a thinner piece of metal was pressing down on it. The pressure caused his tongue to be trapped between his bottom teeth and the bar. The organ was left hanging out of his mouth, slowly drying out.

His mouth was forced open even wider. Dollmaker adjusted the size of his gaping mouth until Lance’s jaw started to ache. He grinned manically.

“Perfect. You look so positively lecherous.”

Lance’s breath was loud in his ears. His mouth was gaping, tongue hanging out like a begging dog. This was a totally differently type of violation. One that Lance wasn’t even aware he was terrified of experiencing.

“Let’s make sure this lovely hole doesn’t dry out.” Dollmaker sprayed something in his mouth. He picked up Lance’s tongue and coated it in the spray.

It was tasteless, but the effect was immediate. Lance’s mouth was practically dripping with saliva.

“Perfect.”

* * *

Tellak couldn’t wait to see his doll debauched. Any hesitation he had about others touching his doll flew out of his mind the moment he saw his creation on the counter. Memories of all the other lewd acts that took place on this surface floated into his mind. His customers were always so creative. Tellak was excited to see what their twisted minds came up with.

The doll looked breathtaking. All that wonderfully tan skin on display. The short frock covering just enough to excited. Its mouth opened wide with its pink tongue dripping.

_Delicious._

There was a line at the door before they opened. Maiir had done a good job posing the trilocc doll in the window. It was kneeing on its short, scaly legs, back arched so that its abundant breast were in full view. Paired with the tight corset on its waist, they looked twice as large. It was a good display for his store front. Of course, the customers waiting in line weren't there for the trilocc. They were waiting for a much better show.

Maiir unlocked the door, welcoming everyone who plied in. There had to be at least thirty. Tellak stood by his pride and joy. He supervised all play times in his store and, for the time being, was the only one who could pose them. This was an important step before rental. It was important for customers to know a dolls range of motion. Broken bones were such a hassle.

Since it was such a large crowd, Maiir began assigning groups. It was something she was trained to do. To many people at the counter and no one would have a good time. She scanned their membership keys and gave them times. The first group of five hurried to the back of the store.

“Look at that _hole_ …” the first customer, another of Tellak’s race, reached out with his four hands. He groped the air, clearly imagining playing with the supple flesh before him. He was regular and had been for years. If Tellak remembered correctly, his name was Vidra

“It’s _dripping_.” A tall being approached. He was slim, arms and legs looking more like twigs then anything. His smooth gray skin was steadily growing pinker. “Selly, Faie, look at that cute little tongue.”

Two other tall aliens flanked his side.

“Adorable! I’m so glad we decided to come with you, Lor.”

“I Imagine that would feel lovely on my folds…”

The fifth and final customer, Tellak knew personally.

“Sadrin. It’s good to see you.” Tellak greeted his old master with a bow.

“Good too see you too” The elder replied. “I had passed by the other day and saw this magnificent piece in the window. I just had to come and play with such an incredible doll.”

“You honor me. Please, everyone, feel free to touch.”

Vidra practically leaped at the counter. He grabbed a handful of the dolls thigh and shoved a finger inside its mouth. “Oh! All its teeth are blunt! What a nice feature. Fangs are so bothersome.”

The thick appendage plowed deeper and deeper into the dolls mouth. It couldnt gag in its perfect state. What good was a doll that couldn't perform orally, after all? Copious amounts of drool drenched its chin.

“Careful not to suffocate it. Humans only have one passage for breathing.” Tellak warned.

“Really? Then what is the point of the nose?”

“Breathing as well, but the nostrils connect to the throat. I’m planning on performing a slight modification to ensure unrestrained used of it’s mouth.”

Vidra smiled and continued thrusting his finger in its mouth. However, he was much more gentle. Selly and Lor had circled the counter and were trailing their long fingers down the dolls back. In the front, Faie had taken to uncrossing its legs. She moved the dolls hands and zeroed in on its flaccid prick.

“Huh, so small. That’s a little disappointing.” She frowned. Tellak stepped in.

“Male human genitalia will grow in length and become erect when simulated. If you like to test it, I have something that will help get it aroused.”

“Really? How fascinating…males of my species are so bland by comparison.” Behind the doll, Lor huffed. “I would love to see how it works.” With her thin had coated in lube, Tellak coached Vidra how to stroke the dolls cock. She was utterly delighted when the organ grew hard. “So delightful! Look! It springs back up even if you pull it down.”

Selly and Lor hurried back to the front, all three tall beings laughing and playing with the cock.

Sadrin slowly circled the doll. It was clear he was trying to hide his curiosity, but Tellak knew his old master well. He was entranced. After a good ten minutes, Sadrin spoke.

“May I request a position change?”

“Of course. How would you like it?” Tellak asked.

“On its back, legs open. I want to see it’s other hole.”

The others in the group hurriedly agreed. They all stepped away and waited patiently while Tellak moved the pliant body into the proper pose. The doll’s heart was beating so fast. It made him grin.

The doll was repositioned on it’s back, legs bent at the knees and pulled up towards its chest. Vidra had rasied it’s arms up over its head as soon as it was settled.

“Its cock is still so ridged.” Selly sighed, dreamily.

“Yes. It will remain so until it ejaculates.” Tellak said.

“Oh wow…”

Selly, Lor and Faie were still focused on the dolls dick. They poked and teased its slit and eventually began studying its balls. Tellak wasn’t quiet sure what type of species the three were, so he had no idea what their bodies were like. Maybe he should inquire more about them? The species could make quiet spectacular display dolls. The were so tall and statuesque.

“You’ve been training it’s hole?” Sadrin asked, gesturing to the plug.

“Yes. It’s necessary. The passage is naturally rather narrow. The muscles need to be stretched for quiet some time before it is comfortable to penetrate.”

“I see. Good choice then.”

Tellak preened at the praise.

Sadrin reached for thin rod from the toy tray. “It can be stimulated anally with this?”

“Yes.”

“Hm. Show me.”

Tellak guided Sadrin’s hand so that the rod was pressed right against the doll’s prostate. The old master kept pressing the spot, turning on the vibration feature of the rod after a while. Everyone gasped when the doll came.

“It’s like a fountain!” Selly cried, delighted. “Do it again!”

“M-may I?” Vidra asked. His eyes kept drifting to one of the ribbed dildos on the tray.

“By all means.” Sadrin stepped aside to let Vidra take his spot. He grabbed the dildo eagerly and immediately drove it into the dolls loose hole.

From there, Sadrin began playing with a few of the bondage items available. He tied the dolls wrists together above its head. First with rope, then cuffs, tape and chains. All of them looked lovely on the doll thin wrists. Lor moved on from being fascinated with its cock to being entrances by its nipples. Thin fingers plucked the dusty buds until they were also hard. Sadrin handed a pair of clamps to the curious alien, telling him to clip them on its nipples. Tellak was very happed he decided to add those to the table. Usually they were only reserved for dolls that had breasts.

Faie moved on to study the dolls mouth some more. She ran a delicate finger down its pink tongue. Her eyes hazy with lust. She turned its head back and forth, using the grip she had on its tongue to move it. Selly just couldn’t keep her hands of its balls. She kept giggling, murmuring about how funny it was that humans had such a strange, fleshy sack on their bodies.

Truly, these aliens were a unique group. Tellak was very interested in studying their species more.

White cum shot out of it’s dick once more. Vidra stopped trusting the dildo out if it’s ass and pulled it out quickly. His finger replaced it within seconds.

The group played with the doll for an hour. The had their questions, but seemed to like playing with it on it’s back. A few times, Sadrin would gently push someone aside and tie the body part in front of him with black rope. Everyone loved his work. Bondage truly enhance a dolls beauty.

When the hour was done, everyone was raving. They _loved_ the doll. Its gaping holes and soft skin. The tall trio were already discussing how they were going to pool together the money to rent it. Vidra rushed off without a word, two of his hands covering his groin. Tellak suspected that he was running home to relieve himself. If he remembers correctly, there was a very cute palousin doll currently warming his bed. The creature was almost the exact opposite of the human doll in appearance, but his customers claimed that each of it’s three holes provided a different and exhilarating experience.

Sadrin lingered while Tellak wiped down the doll and made it presentable for the next group.

“This is quiet the find, Tellak. I’m a little jealous.” He admitted.

“You have every reason to be jealous,” he said confidently. “I don’t think there’s another human in this universe as beautiful. I truly believe this was its destiny.”

“You may be right. It does seem made for it. You’re going to be rich.”

“Yes.”

“Have you had offers?”

Tellak nodded.

“Rent it for as long as you can.” The elder said. “Don’t let this one go until you’ve squeezed out all it’s worth.”

“I won’t” _And even then, I won’t let it go._

“Good. Thank you for the experience. It was quite memorable.”

“Thank you for coming, Sadrin.”

“Farewell, Tellak. I see great things in your future.”

“Farewell, Master.”

Tellak was smiling as he cleaned the doll. He made sure to reinsert the plug and wipe the lube from its ass. He pulled it back up to a sitting position, pulling its limbs until it was back to its original pose. The doll’s open mouth was still dripping.

“Time for the next group.”

* * *

Lances was crumbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's head space is going to worse from here on out. He'll start to dissociate a lot more. But don't worry, he's not giving up.  
> Sometimes surviving means finding a place to hide while the bad things happen. It not a weakness. It's simply a way to bide your time and protect the things most important to you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning, Lance's headspace declines sharply. I'll make sure to tag it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading all warnings and tags. 
> 
> More of a filler chapter than anything juicy. this has gotten bigger then i originally thought. so much more plot then i planned haha.

The amount of beating the doll could take was beyond impressive.

Bruises decorated its smooth skin. It looked like the work of a master artist, blending colors expertly with a keen eye. Red welts circled its wrists and ankles. Some even deep enough too bleed. Tellak didn’t like the red marring his doll nearly as much as the brusies. It was important for his power to keep the doll from bleeding, even a little. That, and he didn’t want to risk scarring the precious toy. That would only damage its quality.

Tellak bit his cheek. The doll was utterly ruined, in the best possible way. Two thick dildos were rammed into its plush ass, with the thin vibrating wand wiggling between the two incessantly. Its legs were bound, ankle to thigh, and spread wide with a metal bar fastened to its knees.

Its limp dick was red and covered in cum. The vicious white substance also painted its stomach and the table it rested on. Tellak knew that human males could only ejaculate so much, but he was slightly impressed that it managed to come so much that day. He imagined that if the doll could move at all, it would be squirming with dry orgasms over and over again. It had to be painful. For a normal human, that is. Not his doll. Dolls existed to serve.

A beautiful arm binder encased the dolls limbs, pulling them back and pushing out its chest. Its nipples were still hard. Rubbed raw from so many customers playing with them.

The gag had been switched out with a jewel colored ball gag some time ago. Drool continued to stream out of its mouth and drip down it’s chest. It pooled in its delicate collar bone before overflowing.

Tellak stared at his creation a few moments longer. He knew that bondage would be a good look. Something about seeing something so beautiful wrapped up leather was tantalizing. Still, the red wounds were disappointing. Humans have such thin skin, a fact that he had forgotten. Looks like he’d have to heal the poor thing tonight to make sure it didn’t scar.

The shop was almost closed for the night. A few pedestals were empty in the showroom. Today had been a good day for business. After playing with his shameless human doll, many customers were desperate for relief. Maiir was busy with rentals all day long.

As Tellak began removing the toys and straps from his doll, the door opened.

“Whew…just in time.”

Tellak turned his head slightly. The loud human was back.

Maiir smiled and approached the customer. “Good evening. How may I help you?”

“Hello! I came to play with the doll at the counter.”

Tellak grumbled. Technically, they didn’t close for another half hour. It would be rude to turn her away, especially after she offered so much. Tellak pulled out the vibrating wand from the doll and sighed.

“Of course!” Maiir said cheerfully. “Dollmaker is currently making it presentable again, but you’re free to step up to the counter when he’s done.”

“Oh, I don’t mind seeing him a bit messy. In fact, I’d love to help clean him up.”

Maiir hesitated. “Well, usually Dollmaker—”

“It’s fine, Maiir.” He said. “She is more than welcome to assist.”

The woman grinned, a slightly crazed looking expression passing over her face. It was gone as quickly as it appeared. She hurried over, her eyes zeroing in on the debauched doll.

“…oh how exquisite.” She murmured. Her pale hand cradled the dolls cheek, her thumb tracing its lip stretched around the ball gag.

“Miss—”

“Bree. Call me Bree.”

“Bree. Would you like unbind it’s arms?”

The woman, Bree, moved with a strange sort of reverence towards the doll. She spoke to it, using pronouns that were removed from the doll the moment Tellak started his work in making the perfect object. Bree massaged its limbs gently, even the parts of the doll that weren’t bound. Once everything was removed and the toys pulled from it strained hole, they laid the doll flat on it’s back. Its perfectly blank eyes shined like glass marbles. 

“May I?” Bree asked, gesturing to the doll.

Tellak stepped aside and nodded.

Bree touched the doll with the same worship she displayed while unbinding it. Her pale hands looked oddly pleasing caressing the doll tanned skin. Tellak made a note to request a pale skinned human for when she traveled back to her home planet.

“He still looks so innocent.” Bree said. “I just saw him with two dildos in his ass and yet, he somehow still looks untouched. Its remarkable.”

“I agree.” Tellak said.

“If I may ask, how is this possible? How do you do you make your dolls?”

Over the decades, Tellak had gotten this question many times. Other of his trade had different techniques and tricks to achieve create their dolls, but none were quiet so sought after. None so blank and beautiful as the dolls he created. It all came down to natural talent. Of course, Tellak wasn’t about to reveal his secrets so easily. 

“I’m afraid I cannot say.”

“I understand.” Bree nodded. “But damn…this is incredible. They never wake up? Never move again?”

“No.” Not a total lie, but Tellak didn’t want to give any hints about his power. Of course, with the creation of the pods, it was almost impossible for a doll to be left alone long enough for the effect to wear off. No need to accidentally create a false claim that his power had limits.

“Amazing.” Bree had moved to its legs, touching every inch. “I know I’ve said this before, but I can’t wait to rent him. I’m planning a trip to Earth in a weeks’ time. Have you given more thought to my offer?”

“I have.”

Bree paused, her hands on the doll’s hips. “And?”

“And, I accept your generous offer. In return for new humans, I will let you be the first to experience a night with my newest doll.”

“Wonderful! Oh, I’m so excited! Let’s meet tomorrow to get the details all figured out.”

“Yes. Well meet before the store opens.”

* * *

_Everything hurts._

_Everything it terrible._

_I didn’t know I could survive something like this._

_I don’t…I don’t really know if I am surviving._

_My ass hurts. My dick feels like it’s going to fall off. Honestly, I don’t even know if I have nipples anymore or if that bitch with four eyes ripped them off by accident._

_I feel numb. I feel like a livewire. I feel like a rag that was rung out._

_I don’t think I can got through another day like this. I-I want to go home. I w-want to disappear. Please…someone…find me. I’m not going to…_

_Think of the stars._

_Stars…they’re so pretty._

_I’m… I’m a star. Floating, shining, so very far away._

_I don’t have a body. I can’t feel anything. Stars don’t feel. All they do is sparkle._

_(Everything hurts. Everything hurts!)_

_Stars don’t feel pain._

_Dolls don’t feel pain either._

_I don’t want to feel pain anymore._

_Maybe… maybe it would be better. If I just…stopped. Stopped thinking. Stopped feeling._

_Dolls don’t do any of those things. Maybe…maybe I should just…_

~~_Just for now._ ~~

_I am a doll._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while i won't call it a happy ending per-say, i just wanted to say that this story will have, to me, a satisfactory ending. it'll end with the beginnings of recovery. I just wanted to make a note of that. sorry if its ruins anything, but i can't help but to add a little light when i write darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is porn. Unedited porn haha. Lots of objectification and dissociation/slight mind break in this one. Oh and another non-con body modification. More plot in the next on haha
> 
> Thanks for reading all tags and warnings. 
> 
> Lets go

_I’M NOT A DOLL._ Lance screamed in his head. The ice-cold metal of the prep room table made his back burn.

_I’m not…I’m not!_

_I wish I was though. I wish I cold turn off and just not feel this. Not live this. I want to escape._

Dollmaker was standing near Lance’s head, his brow furrowed as he checked over a thin tube in his giant hands. The bastard alien began coating it in a strange liquid.

_I want to move. Fucking move! Why-why am I so useless?!_

“Okay…lets get this done.” Dollmaker mumbled. Two of his bulky hands grabbed Lance by the shoulders and pushed him up so that his head was hanging off the edge of the table. Lance wanted to scream as his limp body was moved against his will once again.

_Stop. Stop it stop it STOP IT!_

Dollmaker held Lance’s head firmly in his hands and tilted his head back. With a third hand, he held the thin tube up to Lance’s left nostril.

_Don’t… fuck don’t think about it. J-just…disappear. Don’t think about it. If you do, you won’t—won’t survive. Don’t think. Just hide. Just let it happen. You can’t stop it so just do what you can to survive._

_Don’t think. Don’t panic. Don’t cry._

_Dolls don’t think. Dolls don’t panic. Dolls don’t cry._

Dollmaker slowly pushed the tube into Lance’s nose.

Lance’s doesn’t feel it.

* * *

“There. That should do it.” Tellak double checked the seal on the tubes, making sure the adhesive was working properly. He moved the dolls head back and forth. It was almost impossible to see the modification. “Perfect.”

Tellak picked up the doll and took it to the dressing room. It’s first day at the counter was a complete success and the dollmaker was excited to see what would happen today. Now with the tubes in its nose ensuring a clear airway, its mouth was open to any and all abuse.

The doll was dressed in a similar frock as the day before. Short and relatively sheer, showing off the perfect amount skin. Tellak couldn’t resist plunging his tongue into that pliant mouth. His doll was such a tease.

It took even less time to get the doll posed properly on the counter. Tellak had it sit in the exact same position, even prying its jaw open wide with the invasive ring gag. Its pink tongue was dripping with salvia.

Tellak left the doll to look over the rest of the store. He instructed Maiir on a good pose for the long, serpentine doll in the window. He adjusted the garments of a few of the pedestal dolls, groping the breast of one and absently wondering what the appeal was.

In the corner of his eye, Tellak could see his doll. Frozen like a lustful statue. Bronze skin shining. Mouth wrenched wide open. So, so beautiful.

He couldn’t wait to spread out that sinful body on his bed later that night.

* * *

Doll sat, waiting.

_Waiting, waiting, waiting._

Waiting to be touched. Waiting to be played with. To be loved.

They loved Dolls body. They loved Dolls holes. They loved touching Doll, bruising Doll, claiming Doll.

_Waiting, waiting, waiting._

(Lance was waiting too. Waiting inside his mind, barricading himself behind dreams and fantasies. His body wasn’t his own so he abandoned it. For now.)

Dollmaker was there by its side. Doll loved Dollmaker. It’s master and creator. Doll wouldn’t be perfect without him.

The doors opened and the customers came rushung in. There weren’t as many as before, but they were just as eager. Doll would shutter with excitement, if it was anything more than an object.

The first group surround it like starving sharks. Dollmakers low voice rumbled over their excited chirps and whistles. Doll couldn’t understand the words. It could only feel.

It felt the rough hands prying open it’s legs. Fingers tickling its feet, poking its tongue. A hot and heavy breath on the back of its neck. Doll lived for the touch. It only existed when others played with it.

It fell hard onto its side, legs still sticking straight out. Dollmaker’s voice was raised. He sounded angry at the rough treatment of his prized possession. Doll didn’t care. They were finally touching; playing with its most important part.

The plug in its ass was tugged and teased. The voices sounded more excited; the hands rougher.

_Touch me. Fuck me. Ruin me._

The plug was ripped out and passed around. Someone sniffed it. Another licked it. Doll wanted to moan in ecstasy when several fingers plunged into its hole. Then the plug was shoved into the dripping hole on its face.

Its leg was lifted straight into the air. Its cock was squeezed and balls tugged. Someone grabbed Dolls hand and subtly rubbed it against its own growing member. If Dollmakers caught them, they’d be banned.

_Use me… use me!_

A toy breached its asshole. Doll silently keened as it went deeper and deeper. The plug in its mouth was pulled out and replaced with another long toy. The dildo in its mouth went deep. So much deeper than before. Passed its teeth and down its throat. Both toys pulled out of its holes at the same time, only to plug back in moments later.

_More!_

Something was humping its leg. Dollmaker didn’t see, but they were breaking the rules. One leg was straight in the air, the other stiffly hovering off the edge of the table. Someone had straddle the limb and began moving. Back and forth, back and forth. Chasing their pleasure.

This is what Doll was made for. Bringing others to the edge, helping them reach their climax. Just a body to fuck. Warm holes and soft skin to use.

Just a shell.

Just a toy.

A fuck doll.

A _perfect_ living doll.

 _Use me useme usemeuseme_ _usemeusemeusemeusemeuse—_

The one using his hand comes. Something sticky and warm pooling in Dolls hand. It feels amazing.

The toys are still pumping in and out of its holes. The one in its ass starts to vibrate.

The one rutting against its leg comes. They stutter and gasp, rubbing their crotch against Dolls leg a few more times to draw out its pleasure. The cum that soaks its leg is scalding hot.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, in the middle of all the creatures using its body, Doll comes. But it isn’t important. Its pleasure doesn’t matter. It could come a hundred times. It could never come again. It didn’t matter. What mattered was the cum drying on its hand and cooling on its leg. What mattered was the beings using it and being satisfied. That was what made the Doll happy.

That’s what made the Doll feel alive.

(Lance doesn’t feel anything. He just dreams.)

* * *

“You did excellent, my dear.” Tellak thoroughly cleaned the dolls limbs. He caught more than a few customers coming on some part of the doll. Usually it was against the rules, but Tellak didn’t mind. Seeing his creation covered in cum was incredibly arousing.

Not many people used the bondage items, but the other toys…

The other toys would need to soak in sanitizer for at least a week before they were clean enough to used on another doll. Good thing they had spares.

“It’s closing time, doll.” Tellak said quietly. “I’ve been watching you being debauched and covered in cum all day. It’s _my_ turn.”

Tellak wasted no more time. He reminded Maiir of her closing chores and gathered the doll in his arms. He hurried up the stairs, nearly running through the backrooms.

The door to the bedroom slammed against the wall as he burst in. Tellak tossed the doll and watched with glee as the limp body bounced on the mattress. He quickly shut the door and began to strip.

Tellak couldn’t wait a moment longer. He kneeled on the bed, cock fully hard and twitching. The doll almost looked broken lying on the bed. Its limbs were sprawled in multiple directions. Its head twisted and eyes staring blankly at the wall. It was perfect.

Tellak grabbed the doll’s head, pulling it closer. He pulled open its delicious mouth and lined up his cock.

“Time to finally use this mouth.”

Plunging into that slick heat for the first time, Tellak felt like he reached heaven. There was no resistance no matter how far he went. Straight passed that sinful tongue and silly blunt teeth, down into its tight throat. It was so wet; his cock was practically gliding.

Tellak was glad that he waited to use the dolls mouth until after he modified it. He truly didn’t know if he would have remembered to let the doll breath in between thrusts.

He moved the dolls head back and forth. Faster and faster. Deeper with each pull. Soon enough, the dolls cute little nose was poking Tellak’s abdomen.

“So g-good… such a good fuck doll…”

Faster, faster, faster. Tellak loved the feel of the dolls delicate head in his hands. It fit so perfectly. Every inch of the dolls body fit so seamlessly against his own.

“Mine…all mine.” He panted. A familiar feeling coiling in his gut. “Seeing you, my dear, sitting so elegantly on the counter. Absolutely s-shameless. So still. So beautiful.”

Tellak could hear the doll breathing. It didn’t sound strained. Like it was desperately sucking in air to stay alive. It sounded winded. Like it was running too fast. Or really, being fucked too hard.

He curled over the doll, meeting each pull of the dolls head with a thrust of his own.

“So c-close. Ngh…so good.” Tellak sped up, groaning. “You’re perfect. So perfect. You’re mine. Mine, mine, mine. Ready, dear? Ready to be filled? T-take it. Take it all.”

With several mighty thrusts, Tellak came.

“Y-yes... ah, _yes_.” He held the doll for a few moments longer. Its soft, warm throat was just as tantalizing as its ass. He wanted to stay there forever.

“Let me see your face.” Tellak pulled out and glanced down at the head cradled in his hands. Thick white cum was oozing out of its mouth. It spattered across the dolls cheeks and chest as it overflowed from its gaping hole.

“You should always be filled to the brim, my doll. Stuffed full over and over. One day. When you’ve helped me earn my fortune, that will be you fate. Retired to my bed and always dripping with my cum.”

Tellak pulled the doll up, grabbing at its waist with it’s two other hands.

“I cannot wait for that day.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing another kink I'm obsessed with: mummification. The look of it just, idk. Lizard brain likes. Also everyone is horny for Lance. Its more fun that way hahah
> 
> Thanks for reading all warnings/tags. The darkness will continue for a while longer. 
> 
> Lets dive in.

“They are… _wonderful_.” Tellak’s hand hovered over one of the two stasis pods floating in front of him. Inside was a pale human female with striking red hair. Her breast looked relatively small, but it was hard to tell with the loose shirt she wore. Her hips, however, were wide. Thighs thick and hinting at the large size of her ass. Exactly what he wanted.

The second pod held a human man, much tall and wider than his current human doll. His cheeks were covered in cute little freckles that Tellak suspected dotted the rest of his body. Soft fat hung on chin and around his stomach. The new human was sure to be so fun to kneed and touch. Like a pillow. A fuck pillow.

“They are exactly what I wanted. Thank you, Miss Bree.”

The woman grinned and waved her hand. “No need to be so formal. We’re friends now! Besides, I had to make sure that I got the right specimens. You’re giving me a great deal after all.”

Tellak had directed Bree’s assistants to move the stasis pods into the prep room. The two beings seemed to follow Bree’s orders without so much as a complaint. He couldn’t help but wonder what this lone human woman was doing so far out in space. How did she have so much money? Why did these people work for her?

The though left his mind as soon as the entered. Tellak wasn’t in the habit of getting to know anyone, let alone his customers. So long as they paid on time and didn’t damage his dolls, he was content.

“I cannot thank you enough.” Tellak said. “Holding out on renting my current human doll was becoming a problem. Some of my customers starting breaking the rules at the counter.”

It had been two weeks since his precious doll was at the counter. More and more, Tellak would find cooling cum somewhere on his dolls body. Usually on its hands, however once there was some in its mouth. He wasn’t quite sure how that happened.

Bree laughed. “Oh wow, that’s hilarious.”

“It’s exhausting.”

She laughed again. Time for business.

Tellak took out his holo pad and scrolled through the member files. He selected Bree’s. “Okay, I have you booked for two nights, starting tomorrow. I will ensure the doll it properly cleaned and prepped. You won’t have to worry about administering nutrition. It will get a more potent dose of our formula tonight that will sustain it for your rental period.”

Bree nodded, her eyes wide and a smile on her lips. Tellak continued.

“I see you’ve already filled out the delivery preference. We’ll make sure it is secured to your standards. Now, you’ve requested no custom dress, correct?”

“Yes. I’d like to dress him on my own.”

Tellak nodded. “A common request. Would you like the doll to be dressed in our standard undergarments, or completely bare for delivery?”

“Hm... I think something simple wound do.”

“Very well.” Tellak held out his screen to her. “All I need is for you to verify the location and a thumbprint. Then you’re all set.”

Bree’s dark eyes studied the pad for a moment before pressing her thumb to the sensor. It beeped a few seconds later.

“And you order is complete. The doll will be delivered to your location tomorrow afternoon.”

“Excellent! I can’t wait!”

* * *

The store had been open for a few hours, but Tellak had yet to make an appearance on the floor. Maiir had been working with him for well over a decade, so he knew she could run the place all day if he needed. And today, he just might need it.

Today, his doll was going out to it’s first customer. He needed to make sure it was properly prepared.

“Look at you…I’m so proud.”

The doll was propped up in the stand, blank eyes staring at its reflection in the large mirrors. Tellak had already slipped black briefs on the doll and now it was time for the bondage. All customers had the option of requesting a special means of delivery. A custom way to unbox their doll.

Some liked them to be shipped in small wooden boxes. Crumpled up in a ball.

Others preferred them contorted into erotic statues with the help of rope or leather. Wheeled to their front doors completely exposed.

And then there were customers like Bree, who liked to unwrap a doll like it was a present. Full body bondage.

Tellak double checked the request then headed to the cabinet. He pulled out a box of clear plastic wrapping and several rolls of shiny black tape. Time to get to work.

He began with the arms. They were wrapped in plastic individually and them pulled behind it’s back and laid parallel to on another. Tellak bound them together. Next he spun the plastic around its waist, going lower and lower until it was covering the dolls entire lowered body. Legs included. He stared at the doll, grinning.

“There’s something so tantalizing seeing you covered in plastic like this.” He murmured. “Like a piece of meat in a store.”

Tellak took a moment to roughly kiss the doll before continuing his job.

The black tape was added next, only to the spots bound by the plastic. Any humanity the doll had left was slowly hidden away under the sterile material. The tape took away any semblance it had to being a body. Leaving nothing behind but a strangely shaped shadow.

Tellak removed the doll from the stand to finish his work. He sat it down on a nearby ottoman and quickly wrapped its feet with both the plastic then the tape.

It was much easier getting the torso done, the motions becoming more familiar. Tellak moved with almost mechanical precision as he covered the doll all the way up to its neck.

“Let’s see…ah yes, the gag.” Tellak stood once again and went over to the dozens of draws that held their collection. A breathing gag was important in full body mummification, but more importantly it was requested. Tellak found the model he was looking for and headed back to his creation.

The gag was a simple black strap with a tube. The tube was inserted into the dolls mouth and the rest was tightly secured around it’s head. Tellak made sure to close the dolls eyes before wrapping the clear plastic around its head. He poked a hole in the material for the tube.

Tellak pressed the tape firmly to the dolls head. Smoothing out any bumps and making sure it was completely covered.

“Time to relax.” He said.

The doll fell back, stiff as a board in its layer and layers of bondage. It looked so strange. Bound form head to toe in shiny black, looking more like an object then ever before. With its arms behind its back, it looked more like some sort of pillar rather than a body. Its hips and waist were roughly the same size, really selling the idea.

For a moment, Tellak wondered what it would look like secured in a corset first. The idea of a curved waist on his slender doll was appealing. Adding a softness it didn’t quiet have. Tellak shook the thought from his mind. Another time.

“Well, that’s done.” He sighed. “And just in time too. I’ve got to get you to your client.”

He grabbed the and tossed the black mass over his shoulder. Bree’s ship was docked close. It wouldn’t be a long walk.

* * *

_Waiting, waiting, waiting._

Doll had been waiting for a long time. Its eyes were closed a while ago, but what it saw before that was confusing. It wanted to be touched. To feel skin. Doll loved the feel of calloused hands. Doll loved the feel of hot breath. Encased as it was, it could hardly feel anything.

Doll hated it.

_Waiting, waiting, waiting._

(Lance dreamed of the beach. The ocean waves crashing around him. Buried in sand up to his chin. It felt so nice.)

Doll was being carried. Or at least, it had been. A little while ago. It could feel the movement. Something pressed up against its stomach as it bounced up and down. Now it was down. Laying down on something it couldn’t feel. It was terrible.

_Waiting, waiting, waiting._

Was that…did it feel something? Something on its face? Almost like a hand caressing its cheek. Doll just wanted to be touched. To feel skin. It was useless like this. It couldn’t fulfill its purpose like this. Did the person touching it know that? Did it know that this wasn’t right? Doll hoped so. Doll didn’t want to disappoint.

_Touch me. Touch me._

A voice? Maybe? It was hard to tell. Doll strained to understand, but it was hard. It wasn’t meant to understand.

More feeling. A pressure on its stomach going lower and lower. The hand(?) pressed against its groin. The Doll felt it, but needed to feel more.

“…present for me to unwrap….”

A woman’s voice. Light and lustful. It was familiar, but Doll didn’t try to figure out more. It didn’t need to. The voice was tugging at the black material that had trapped it.

“…never get away with this back home. I’d be arrested and called a lunatic. Ending up out here is the best thing to ever happen to me.”

_More. Rip off more! Touch me. Tease me. Fuck me._

“I should take care of your face first. I want to see those blue eyes.”

_Yes!_

Dolls felt pressure on its head. It was moved and pulled roughly. Just how it liked. The sound of the tape peeling away was loud. He couldn’t hear the voice any more.

The pressure on its face fell away, layer by layer. It wanted to gasped when it felt a finger on its cheek. Then, Dolls eyes were pulled open.

“There you are. So handsome.”

The woman looked just like the others. So happy to see the Doll. Lust filling her eyes. It made Doll so happy.

_Use me!_

“Oh… you look so good like this. Gift wrapped.” She laughed quietly. “Here, let me get this out of you mouth. I’m sure it tastes horrible.”

Doll didn’t mind the taste. It didn’t notice. It wasn’t supposed to care anyway. Objects have no opinions.

“There we go, much better. And now I can see your cute lips.” She ran her fingers across its lips. Over and over and over. It felt amazing. Then she did something even better.

The women crawled up on Dolls body, completely laying on him. The pressure felt amazing. Almost as good as being used.

Doll nearly cried in relief when the woman leaned down and began kissing it. Soft, careful movements that slowly got more out of control. She pulled its chin down, opening its jaw just enough to slip her tongue inside. Dolls tongue was pushed all over its slack mouth. Pressed against its teeth, its cheeks, its hard palette. She even dove as deep as she could with her own tongue, forcing the Dolls all the way to the back of its throat.

It felt amazing.

_Yes! More…more! Use me. Use me, use me, use me._

“As delicious as your mouth is, I think I’m ready to unwrap more.”

The woman rolled off it. Doll hated it. It hated not being touched. It didn’t have to wait long, thought. More pulling and more pressure on its hip. Its groin. Pulling. Tugging. Ripping.

Then, warmth on its cock. A hand cupping its balls. It was utter bliss.

“I-I need this in me.” The woman stuttered. “Fuck… I needed this in me hours ago. C’mon, honey. Get hard for me.”

The warmth on its cock was moving. Up and down, up and down. It…it felt so _good_. For a moment, the feeling left, but then it came back, wet and even faster. Up down, up down, up down.

Doll felt the pleasure build. But it wasn’t enough. It wanted— _needed_ the woman to feel good too. That was its purpose. That’s what it needed to feel complete.

“There we go…” she sang. “Oh, this will be great, honey. You’re the perfect size for me.”

The woman kiss Doll again. While she bit down on its lip, she lifted her hips and straddled the doll.

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

“Mmm, so good…” she moaned.

A hand grasped its throbbing cock. Doll felt electric. Every nerve in its body howling in pure joy. It was happening. Doll was about to be used.

The woman continued to kiss the mummified doll as she lined up its dick with her entrance. She held it firm as her hips slowly lowered. The tip teasing her slick cunt. With a deep breath, she sank down.

“O-oh! Oh…fuck. Oh honey, that feels so _good_.”

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Doll was happy. Doll was overjoyed. She liked it. She liked its cock. She moaned loudly like the sound was being forced from her lungs. She stopped using Dolls mouth, but it was okay. She was happy. She was being pleasured. Doll was being used.

The woman lifted her hips and pressed down again, more force this time. Her eyes were closed and mouth open in a lewd gap. Her warm hands were braced on Dolls chest. It wished it could feel her skin on its nipples.

“F-fuck…”

Faster. Her hips rose and fell faster. Sweat began to build on her brow. The dress she was wearing looked rumpled, one strap falling off her shoulder. She didn’t pause to fix it.

Up down, up down. Her entrance was so wet, Doll could feel the slick dripping down to its balls.

_So good. You’re happy. That makes me happy. So good._

The woman’s voice sounded like a song. She was singing. Doll was making her sing! Up down, up down. Her hands were griping the black tap on its chest. Nails digging in and tearing the material. Faster and faster. Aren’t her legs getting tired? No, she isn’t slowing down. Up down, up down. A warm cunt fluttering around a dolls cock.

“A-almost…” she panted. Eyes closed and sweat dripping. Doll started at her with blank eyes and a slack mouth. A toy and nothing more.

Sudden pressure around its dick made Doll gasp. The woman threw her head back and shouted. Her nails teared clean through the tape on its chest and even some of the plastic. More liquid dripped passed its balls and to its taint.

The woman shivered, picking herself up slowly. She winced once the cock left her body. Doll would smile if it could.

“Aha—” the woman looked almost dazed. “That was fantastic. Even as a paralyzed plaything, you know how to show a lady a good time.” She giggled, patting Dolls cheek.

“I wonder what you would be like if you were normal? You know, if you could move? I bet you’d be a loud one.”

Doll didn’t understand. It was a doll. Dolls didn’t move. They didn’t need to.

“Oh well. I doubt someone like me could get a cute looking guy like you in her bed anyway. Especially since I’m into some kinky shit. Example A.” She laughed again, tugging at some of the tape she ripped. “Well, I guess I should unwrap the rest of you. Sorry, honey. I really didn’t think I was going to fuck you like this but well, I guess it was a fantasy I didn’t even realize I had. Anyway, lets get all this off of you. I’ve got another outfit I’m dying to try on your pretty body.”

Doll stopped paying attention. Doll didn’t need to listen to anything before or after it was used. It was pointless.

The woman began tearing away more tape. Doll stared at the ceiling, waiting.

* * *

Something tight wrapped around its waist. It made it harder to breath, but it also felt like it was constantly being hugged. Doll liked it.

There were stocking on its smooth legs. Pure, bright white that looked so nice against its skin. It matched the gloves that covered its forearms.

A puffy black skirt hung low on its hips. It was short, like most things Doll was dressed in. The tip of its flaccid dick was peeking out from under the fabric.

Finally, there was the collar, but it was much different from anything Doll had worn before. It went high on its neck, cupping its chin and covering its mouth. The collar also went all the way down to the doll’s shoulders, completely encasing them. It was stiff, holding up it’s limp head and keeping it looking forward.

It didn’t make much sense to Doll. Of course, nothing really did. But Dollmaker had a different way of keeping it stiff. Why didn’t the woman just do that?

A flash of light blinded Dolls open eyes.

“Oh, that’s a _good_ one.” The woman smiled. She hadn’t stop smiling. “I’m going to fill a whole album at this rate.”

She got closer to where Doll was propped up against the head board. Another flash.

“Hm, I’ll have to take your measurements while I have you. Especially for the posture collar. It’s too loose.”

The woman spread its legs. _Flash_.

“I’m going to get you custom everything, honey. Coresets, plugs… ooo! I should get one of those gags that has a dildo on the end. That way I can ride your face.”

She lifted Dolls legs one at a time then bent them at the knee. Doll felt cold air tease its ass. _Flash_.

“And a strap-on! Holy shit, I need one of those before I take you. It wouldn’t be right not to use that cute little hole.” She pulled flipped up Dolls skirt and flicked the base of the plug. “Well, maybe not so little anymore, huh? Dollmaker has been stretching you out for weeks. I wonder…does he use you?”

She looked at Doll, almost as if she wanted an answer. Doll didn’t know why. It didn’t talk. It hardy even thought. Didn’t she understand that?

(Lance ran down the boardwalk. The tourist lady was asking too many questions, treating him like a tour guide. He pointed her to the closest souvenir shop and booked it when her back was turned. He was craving an ice cream sundae.)

The woman had stopped taking pictures. She tossed the camera away and laid between Dolls legs. Fingers danced along Dolls thighs.

_Yes…_

“I suppose I can tell you, since you can’t talk.” She laid her head on its knee, sighing. “I want you. Forever. I’ve been in space for…too long. But after everything I’ve seen and done, I don’t think I can live on Earth. Its too…normal. Out here, I’m someone. Someone powerful. Only problem is that I want someone to share that with.”

The woman lifted its cock, holding it up almost like she was studying an art piece. The attention felt incredible.

“I want another human to keep me warm at night. A human to come back too. I’ve been with others. Other species that is, but its just not the same. I want someone like me. At first, I was just going to go back to Earth and do it the old fashion way. But then I saw you. You…you made me feel something I-I’ve never felt before.”

The touch on its cock was gone. The woman sat up, kneeling front of the doll so that their eyes met. Blank blue against swirling darkness. Doll felt hypnotized.

(Lance felt a chill down his spin. He looked around, glancing at the faces in the ice cream parlor. They all looked normal. Lance turned back to his sundae. He ignored the strange feeling and dug into his ice cream.)

“I-I don’t know when, but soon. I’m going to take you away from that weird alien. Dollmaker has dozens of people in his shop. He doesn’t need you too.” She cupped Dolls face, but it could hardly feel it. The posture collar got in the way. “But…I need you. I loved you the moment I saw you. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll make sure you have a home. You’ll be my one and only.”

The woman kissed Dolls forehead. It was…strange. Doll wasn’t used to this kind of touch.

Doll didn’t like it.

(Lance dropped his spoon. The chill on his spine returned with a vengeance, making him jump. Something was off.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Doll perspective isn't weird. I didn't plan it. It just happened. I wanted to continue bits from Lances perspective, but he's hard core dissociating, so I came up with the Doll stuff haha. Hope its okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More scary world building. A look a normal set up for a party. Remember, the objectification is pretty intense still.   
> Now what else is scary? Not editing. sorry in advance hahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading all warnings/tags. 
> 
> Here we go.

Three months had passed since Tellak stole away his beautiful doll. And what an amazing time its been.

Not only had the accomplished dollmaker created his most perfect subject, he also found a being that was his match. A doll so lovely and erotic that he was positive that he couldn’t find pleasure in anyone else, ever. No living doll nor living creature could satisfy him anymore.

Tellak took his doll to bed every night he could. He mourned the days when his precious creation was warming the bed of another, but the ping of GAC filling up his account lessened that blow. He had made more money renting one doll in that time then he had the first three decades of his career. Even his former master, Sadrin, had spent his entire lifetime without finding what Tellak found. A perfect mix of pleasure and monetary gain. It was a one in a million chance.

Every time his doll came back from a rental, Tellak took his time cleaning it by hand. He’d undress the doll carefully, keeping it completely limp it his arms and cradling it like it was made of glass. Usually he would clean a doll in the prep room or even leave the cleaning to Maiir. But not this one. Not his human.

He'd take the doll upstairs to his home. Tellak would gently lay the creature in the large bath tub, leaning it against one side while he fiddled with the water temperature. Once it was pleasantly warm, he’d join his doll in the bath.

They bathed together. Tellak freely moving the pliant body in every way he needed. He’d lift its legs and scrub its feet. Raise its arms to get to its armpits. Pull it forward to rest on his chest so that he could wash its back and ass. It would end with the doll in his lap, its skin warm and slightly pink. Tellak would always become aroused in the midst of cleaning. A problem that wouldn’t last long.

Sliding into his dolls hole had become second nature. Its ass had long ago formed around his length, becoming the perfect sleeve. That’s all it was really. A fleshlight molded to fit his cock.

Tellak would use the strength of his powerful arms to lift the doll up and down his length. The water around them would slosh, sometime splashing on the bathroom floor. He wouldn’t even bother thrusting his hips for the first time. He’d be doing that plenty after they got out of the bath.

Tellak would come in his doll in the bath. Every time. After, he’d dry them both off and carry the lifeless body to his bed. Glassy blue eyes staring at nothing.

The night lasted long. Tellak wouldn’t stop until he was completely satisfied. Sometimes, he would leave the doll hanging off his cock as he slept. Waking up still completely sheathed in that perfect ass made his days so much better. Better yet, he didn’t have to worry about his mischievous little doll trying to move again. It had been so long, Tellak estimated it would take a full month out the pod for the human to so much as twitch. Even then, the dollmaker was fairly positive its mind was already long broken. It probably wouldn’t even remember how to blink.

“Enough daydreaming. I need to get you all ready.” Tellak shook his head and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Nine unique dolls filled the dressing room. Some were propped up in stands, their various limbs locked in place with the control brackets. Others were made to sit where ever there was room. On the few spare chairs, the ottoman, on the table and one perched on top of the cabinet. They all needed to be prepared for the gala tonight.

Lord Devroc was Tellak’s most loyal customer. A few times a year, he threw grand parties at his estate and invited all sorts of wealthy people. People who would be very good customers to have in his books.

With the number of guests coming to his party, Devroc always rented dolls for entertainment. And Tellak always wanted to please the gracious lord.

The store was closed in preparation. Tellak and Maiir worked tirelessly to get the dolls ready. They were washed thoroughly inside and out, rubbed in sweet smelling lotions and sprayed with colorful glitters. the dolls with breast were secured in tight fitting corsets to emphasize their shapes. The ones with exposed dicks were decorated with glittering cock cages. Mouths were pried open with ring and spider gags. Hands, tentacles and talons secured in special gloves that kept them in a curved position, adding more holes to fuck. Some were shaped so that they could be inserted into a wanting cunt or ass. Access to the doll’s cocks were off limits for the night. Only because Tellak didn’t feel like listening to complaints when a doll came into somebody. He always posted warnings but no one ever read them.

Makeup was kept to a minimum, per the request of Lord Devroc. However, long black scarves were tied around their eyes, adding the allure. Soon enough, Tellak and his assistant were surrounded by artfully bound figures with cavernous, slick mouths.

“Whew…that took so long.” Maiir sighed.

“We’re not done yet.” Tellak rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he wondered why he choose Maiir as his assistant. She was more than a tad annoying at times. “Let’s begin loading them into the transport.”

“Yes sir!” the girl careless grabbed a female doll around its cinched waist and carried it like it was a suitcase or something else mundane. Maybe it was because she wasn’t a part of the capture process, but Maiir truly did not see the dolls as living things. She constantly forgot that they could be damaged or even parish if not cared for properly. Perhaps soon, he would have to take her along when he apprehended a new subject. Then maybe, she would appreciate the art. 

The dolls were loaded into the hovercraft. The stood perfectly straight against the walls. Multiple thick cargo straps held them flush against the surface, ensuring that they wouldn’t move. Once at their location, the would be posed appropriately.

Tellak carried his human in last. The little thing looking utterly divine. Tellak had bent the rules slightly. He couldn’t resists pulling a corset on the human. Its waist shrunk by at least an inch once it was cinched properly. Tellak was curious how small he could train that waist to be.

“Come along, my dear.” He smiled down gently at his creation. “The gala needs its centerpiece.”

* * *

Devroc’s estate was, in a word, gaudy. One could simply glance at it and guest just how much money was put into the house. It was built out of stone, a rare material on their planet. That alone would have cost millions.

The foyer was decorated in gleaming white columns and sparkling crystals. Dotted along the grand staircase, placed in gorgeously carved outcroppings, were dolls. Fully converted dolls. Tellak always got a little sad seeing them there.

Using his power to the fullest was, basically, a death sentence. The being that was converted would completely shut down. Mind and heart, stop. Their bodies wouldn’t decay, instead they would maintain their mobility for a short time, until they became completely stiff in whatever pose they were left in. Statues made from living flesh. They still felt normal. Feather stayed soft and skin stayed elastic, but they were cold. Ice cold.

Converted dolls were nothing more then pretty decorations. If posed properly, they could be used for pleasure, but it wasn’t the same. It would just be like fucking a plastic toy that could be bought at the store. Nothing special.

Tellak didn’t like converting dolls, but it really was the only option. Once they outlived their usefulness, it wasn’t like he could let them go. So, he’d sell them, convert them, and move on. Simple as that.

Now, however, wasn’t a time to think about those old creations left on a shelf to collect dust. Now, it was time to focus on the prefect doll in front of him.

The entertainment room was just to the right of the main hall. It was a large space with no door. An area free for guests to come and go as they pleased. A low stage surrounded the three walls of the room. Marble-like pedestals sat low to the ground. In the center was another raised platform, spotlights aimed in its direction. Tellak knew who was going to be there tonight.

They were ready from the moment they arrived to place each doll on the stage and pose it meticulously. But firstly, something had to be added to the pedestals to make sure the products were secure. It would be incredibly embarrassing for a guest to be humping a doll only to accidentally knock it over. That wouldn’t do. So, Maiir had made sure to bring their supply of suction plugs. Thick toys that had large suction cups on the end. With it secured to the pedestal and inserted into the dolls, it would take more then a quick fuck to knock it loose.

A gorgeous nagalen doll was the first to be brought in. Its long, serpentine tail had been polished with the utmost care. Tellak carefully lowered doll on the plug, using his second set of hands to pull apart the sheet of scales that covered its hole. Once settled, Maiir helped wrap the tail around the pedestal and then pulled its torso up straight using the coils on its head. A spider gag had been chosen for this doll. Its thin tongue had already fallen out of its mouth and was hanging down past its chin. Tellak pulled the moisturizing spray from his pocket and doused it generously. The last part of the pose were the arms. The nagalen had hands, similar to the humans, but covered in scales. Or at least, they had been. The scales were removed years ago, reveling sinfully soft skin. Perfect for rutting against. Tellak lifted the dolls arms until they were at the same level as it’s yawning mouth. Three holes to fuck on one doll. Simple as that.

They moved around the room, selecting a doll and posing it properly. Soon, the room was filled with tantalizing figures ready to be fucked. Last but not least, the centerpiece.

Tellak made Maiir do final checks while he modeled his precious creation. The glossy platform almost resembled an altar. Fitting, for the beauty about to adorn it.

Tellak had brought a special device to display the human. Something he was sure Lord Davroc would adore.

A gleaming golden cage was placed on the altar. The bars were curved strangely, almost resembling a familiar form but not quite. But Tellak knew what it was. He knew what form it was shaped too.

The human was carefully lower into the device, starting with its legs. Tellak moved those long, elegant legs into the cage. He bent the dolls knees and reached over to active the cage. The golden bars contracted, instantly conforming against the doll’s legs. Each limb was individually bound by the bars, creating a cage for each limb.

Tellak continued to move the doll into place. He rested it on its hands and knee, activating the special cage that conformed to its body. The entire thing was completely encased in the golden bars. On its hands and knees, ass and mouth presenting, it was glorious.

A few minor adjustments were made, Tellak widened the dolls legs a bit more, but the dollmaker was satisfied. He’d never actually used a custom-made cage like this before. People were sure to find it intriguing.

The doll had been dressed with a golden spider gag, plug, and cock cage to match. Tellak walked around his creation a few times before grinning.

It was going to be a lovely party.

* * *

Two…. There was two!

Two people using it. Two people humping and groaning above it. Doll was happy. Doll had its mouth and ass so full. Doll loved it. Loved being loved.

_Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes!!_

The cage bars were dripping. White cum dripping from every inch. Those who didn’t want to wait simply rutted against it. Finding every inch of warm skin they could and painting it beautifully. Doll felt so good.

The being fucking its mouth shuddered. Its skin was rough like sand paper and nearly the same color. Their dick was the thickest yet. Doll was so happy the tubes were in its noes. It was so happy it didn’t gag. It never wanted to make people feel like they weren’t wanted. Like its body was rejecting them. Doll wanted to be filled. Doll always wanted to be filled.

Cum exploded in Dolls mouth. It splattered from the thin spaces around the gag, adding to the puddle on the floor.

Moments later, the alien pounding its ass came as well. The cock seemed to grow impossibly larger all the sudden, stretching the Doll well past its limits.

_I don’t have limits. Use me. In any way you want. Use me!_

The one it its ass stayed. Another cock came to fill his mouth.

Over and over and over and over

And over

And over

And over

And over

And…

Something was different.

Voices… so many voices.

Why was no one touching it anymore? Just a moments ago, someone was rubbing their folds against his face, soaking Doll in its lovely juices. But suddenly, they stopped. They… they left him. Everyone. Alone.

(Lance stared at the stars. They always looked different when he watched them from the beach. He turned to say something to his cousin, only to see the towel next to him empty. They were gone. Lance didn’t really like being alone.)

Voices…it was so hard to understand. Doll wanted to whine, but it couldn’t. It wasn’t with Dollmaker. Dollmaker would let him whine and moan. Where was he? Where was anybody?

Shouting, but not the kind it was used to. This was distressed shouting. Yelling. Screaming.

_N-no… t-ouch me….use me… don’t leave me alone._

Doll gasped. Something touched it. Something warm like skin. It was on its foot. Then its thigh. Up and up, flicking the jeweled cage on its cock then pressing against the corset that made it hard to breath. Up and up and up, moving so carefully until—

The scarf was untied from its eyes. Dolls gaze was frozen as always. Staring forward at the dark room. Red lights were flashing. There was broken glass on the floor. Doll didn’t understand. Doll didn’t _want_ to understand. It wanted….

“Hey, honey.” A voice… _that_ voice! The one who wanted to steal him. The woman who talked to him like a person.

_No….no no nononononononononononono—_

“I’m here to take you home.”

Doll was terrified.

No…

_Lance_ was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote about 3000 words for a lotor/keith concubine fic. Dub con, because there is an element of mind control. Anyone interested?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. sorry this took so long. Specially since I was pretty fast on these updates. Real life got busy.  
> Well, here's the next chapter for you all. Just so you know, this will be the last of the smutty chapters. So if your hear for that, this is it haha. if your here for the story, I think there will be one, maybe two more chapters to wrap things up. I've had the ending in my head since the beginning so I hope it won't take too long ahaha
> 
> Okay, so little warnings, more mind break-age here, so beware. 
> 
> **As always, thank you for reading all the tags and warnings. here we go.**

Doll had been kidnapped. Doll was…confused.

The woman from ~~his~~ its first rental came back and stole it away. But why? Why would she do this? Doll didn’t like thinking. It was hard to form thoughts beyond the moment. It…it didn’t know why it was trying so hard to think.

“There we go…perfect!” The woman, Bree, smiled. “I knew orange was your color. You look so cute!”

 _Orange was not his color_ , Doll seethed. It washed him out.

…Doll didn’t know where that thought came from.

“Now, I know you can hear me in that pretty little head of yours. I’m Bree, your new owner. And I’m so happy to have you here.” She leaned down, putting her hands on the arms of the chair and kissing ~~him~~ _it_ softly.

“We’re going to have so much fun together, honey! I’ve got all sorts of pretty clothes and toys to play with. But do worry, _you_ are the best toy in my collection.” Bree climbed up on the chair, hips rutting against Dolls limp body.

_That feels…it doesn’t feel good. It feels strange. I like to be used. I live to be used. I am a doll. I…I’m a doll, right?_

“I had this little number made for you. After I took your measurements the first time. Do you like it?”

Doll was dressed in a strange, plastic outfit. Latex stretched across its chest, with little heart shaped cut outs framing its nipples. ~~His~~ Its mid drift was left bare. Latex shorts hugged his ass and kept his cock trapped. It really was such an unflattering color.

“I think it’s time to break out one of my new toys. What do you think, honey? Want me to stick a fake cock between your teeth?”

Doll didn’t respond. Doll didn’t flinch. Doll sat, trapped in a chair with no way to move or scream. Doll was…cracking.

…Lance didn’t want the doll to crack.

Without Doll, there was nothing left to protect him. Nothing there to block reality from reaching Lance himself. For months, he was protected behind that porcelain façade. It took control of his paralyzed body so that Lance didn’t have to feel trapped anymore. So that Lance could dream of a world where he was free. But not anymore. That dream was crumbling.

“Look…isn’t it great?” Bree had leaned back. She was stroking a thick black cock strapped to her hips. She let out a quiet moan at the motion. “I can’t wait to fuck that pretty mouth.”

Lance— _no! Not Lance. Not me_.— Doll watched with blank eyes as Bree pushed herself off the chair. She pulled his legs, dragging him further down so that his ass was hanging over edge of the seat. She climbed back on, bracing one knee on the armrest. She pulled open his pliant mouth.

“Here we go, honey. Suck me good.” Bree pressed in.

Doll felt more cracks spread throughout its mind. It was so close to shattering.

The strap-on was thick. Nearly as thick at Tellak’s cock. Lance— _No!_ – Doll was once again grateful for the tubes in his nose. Bree was quick to fill his mouth to the brim and thrust all the way to the back of his throat. It only took a matter of seconds for her to bottom out.

Bree seemed like she was at a loss for words. She grabbed the dolls head, pulling the dark brown hair with each jolt of pleasure that course through her. Thrust after thrust, never slowing. She moaned unabashedly while she crushed his face.

Lance couldn’t figure it out. He couldn’t understand why _now_ of all times he was present in his body. His stupid, _useless_ body that was literally transformed into the perfect sex toy.

Doll was present for every brutal day getting gangbanged at the counter. When phallic toys were shoved into his holes and aliens of all shapes and sizes used his lifeless hands to rub their own erections.

Doll was there when he was bound in contortion level displays. Presented as a living statue to a room filled with perverts and loons. Groped by so many hands it was impossible to count.

Doll was there for every rental. Every rape. Every time that bastard dollmaker, Tellak, took him up the stairs and fucked his unresisting body until dawn. Calling him ‘perfect’ with every other breath.

Doll was there, protecting him all the while.

Why wasn’t Doll there now?

Lance tried to fall back into his blissful dreams, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t pull his mind away. All he could do was watch as those pale hips crushed his face over and over and over.

“Ah! So am-mazing, honey!” Bree humped his face faster. Her fingers twisted in his hair and it was starting to hurt. Lance felt every inch of the abuse. The slide of that fake dick over his tongue and the stretch of his jaw around the thick length. The rest of his body was practically part of the chair at this point. Bree didn’t touch any other part of him. Even without any other stimulation, Lance was stuck. He couldn’t go numb anymore.

Bree bit her lip, plunging the fake dick so far into his throat that Lance was sure his neck was bulging. Sure enough, a moment later Bree reached down to feel his throat.

“Ugh, that’s so hot.” She groaned, pulling back slowly before plunging in again. “It can feel it. Oh wow…it’s like a fleshlight. Damn, honey, you’re more special than I realized.”

 _Fuck. OFF._ Lance seethed. His anger didn’t seem to have the same bite as before. It was hard to be angry when he felt so tired. He was tired of being called beautiful and perfect and special. He was tired of people looking at him and touching him.

Lance was fucking tired of being a doll. Of sitting where ever someone wanted him to. Being dressed in one ridiculous and demeaning outfit after another. He was tired of being manipulated, picked up and posed.

His body was tired of being treated like an object of pleasure. An endless source of skin to rut against and open holes to fill. Sex was all he was used for, all the value his pliant body had. It was fucking exhausting existing like this. Trapped, with no way out.

Bree had sped up. Her moans were so loud it hurt Lance’s ears. It was getting harder to breath. Bree’s hip pressed into his face over and over, crushing his nose and blocking the tubes forced there. For a brief moment, Lance wondered if even matter if he stopped breathing. Dying would suck, but at least he’d be free.

_That’s…that’s not freedom. That’s an end. And…I don’t want it to end. I don’t want my life to end. There’s so much I want to do, so much I need to do. I just…I don’t know how the hell I’m going to escape from this._

Lance’s head was shoved forward completely. Bree was gasping, her hands twisting Lance’s hair painfully. From the look of things, she came while Lance was busy contemplating his existence. Lance couldn’t help but fine it a little funny, in a weird way.

_Here I am thinking about my morality and this fucking lady is coming by shoving a fake cock down my throat. What a fucking weird scenario._

Bree pulled out and immediately grabbed her camera and took a few snap shots of Lance’s rag doll body sprawled on the chair. She attacked his mouth shortly after with her own, biting his tongue and covering his chin in spit.

She kept talking. Calling him honey and other sweet things. It was annoying as all hell.

Lance would have yelped, if he could, as the smaller woman suddenly picked him up in a bridal carry and took him the bedroom. It was…honestly _freaky_ that she could lift him so easily.

_Am I just destined to meet the weirdest fucking people in the universe?_ Lance whined in his mind. _First the doll fuck-wad and his assistant from hell, and now this lady? It is kind of weird that she’s this lone woman in space. I wonder how long she’s been out here? I also want to know what kind of friends she made to have her own fancy ship like this and a crew of all different aliens that follow her orders without complaining._

_This is fucking weird._

Bree settled him down in an ornate, four poster bed. His gaze was forced upwards and Lance noticed multiple metal rings on the ceiling as well as on the tall bed posts. Looks like suspension bondage was in his future. Lance wanted to scream.

Bree was talking again, not that Lance bothered to pay attention. Since his defense had cracked and fallen away, Lance did his best to just ignoring everything the old fashion way. Obstinate stubbornness. It seemed to be working so far.

Maybe a little too well.

Suddenly, Lance was rolled over on to his stomach. He gasped at the movement, unprepared. Bree laughed.

“Did I hear a little gasp from you, honey? Oh, that’s so cute. I wonder if I can draw out any other sounds from you? I know you don’t have a voice, but I’m sure I can think of something. For now, let’s continue getting you ready for bed.”

Apparently, bedtime meant bondage. Lance’s arms were pulled back, a black leather arm binder pulled into place and buckled securely. Additional straps were wrapped around his torso and tightened to the leather binder was flush against his back. The same straps were worked around his legs. One at the ankles, below the knees and midthigh. Finally, a mess of buckles and leather was lowered onto his face.

Lance didn’t really know what this gag was. It has been used on him before, one of the bastards who rented him tried on at least thirty gags on him before being satisfied. There was a ball in the center that was forced in Lances mouth. A normal strap was pulled around his head and tightened. Then there was the second part of the gag. A panel of leather with tiny silver buckles that hung off the side of his jaw. Bree took her time, pulling the leather over the ball in Lance’s mouth and latching each buckle.

Lance wondered what the point was of this double layered gag. Was it make the person wearing it feel even more helpless? If so, it was working. If he could squirm and move, the gag would be impossible to get off.

Nothing else was added to his torment. Lance was rolled to his side, bound for no other reason then Bree just liking the way it looked.

The lighted flickered off, and a moment later, Bree’s pulled his eyelids shut. Lance was, begrudgingly grateful she remembered to do so. Tellak had often forgot after a long night of fucking Lance into the mattress. Falling asleep with his eyes open was a skill Lance hadn’t quite mastered.

Bree’s slight body curled up next to him. He could feel her body heat all along his back along with her breath on his neck. She placed small kisses everywhere her lips would reach. One hand rubbed his bare mid drift before trailing up and toying with his exposed nipples.

Lance felt everything.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and Lance was present for every moment. Doll was gone, though Lance still couldn’t figure out why. That is until one night when something happened. Something impossible.

Bree was fucking insatiable. She fucked him all the time, even more so then Tellak. Not only that, but she loved to dress him up too. And today Lance was subjected to a cheesy looking dress that reminded him of a French maid costume.

 _How cliché_ , Lance would roll his eye if he could. Bree had dressed him, plugged him up and used her freaky strength to suspend him with red ropes over the bed. The ropes weren’t tied around him, more like it was a woven net for Bree to place him in. Only his thighs were tied, pulled wide open so that his ass and cock were exposed under all the lace and frills. Bree had come in off and on throughout the day, rutting into his hole with her favorite strap on. She was so consumed with lust that she nearly forgot to give him his nutrient shot.

Without the pod, Bree had to inject him daily so that he wouldn’t wither up and die. Lance had a feeling the pod might have also done something to stimulated his muscles and keep them from atrophying. Every once and a while when he’d get a look at himself in the mirror, he’d noticed he looked thinner. His faint abs faded completely. Bree probably didn’t think this whole kidnapping thing through.

That was only made more evident after the fourth time she entered the bedroom.

Bree wasted no time hiking up her skirt and strapping her favorite fake cock to her hips. She smiled and called him honey, playing with the satin ribbon on his skirt. The plug in his loose ass came out with a pop. He was filled moments later. Bree grinned and grabbed on to the closest bundle of ropes for leverage. Lance wanted to scream as his body was rocked back and forth on her fake cock.

While she was moaning and calling him perfect, it happened. Lance thought he imagined it at first. He’d imagined moving so many times over his imprisonment that he didn’t want to even waste energy on believing. It hurt to much when the truth smacked him in the face.

But it wasn’t just his imagination. It wasn’t a fantasy. Lance’s hand _moved_. Twisted in the nest of ropes, his hand weakly gripped the rough rope.

Bree screamed when she came. Lance didn’t even notice.

* * *

 _It had to be the absence of the pod._ Lance’s mind was running, sprinting with this new knowledge. Bree had left him alone hours ago. A message had come through on her holo pad and she took off after shoving the plug back inside his hole.

_I was in the pod every night pretty much. All of the dolls were. That first night, I was starting to move again, but then that bastard put me in a pod and…and it did something. Something to make sure I couldn’t move again._

Tellak had said something about the pod keeping him perfect. It might have been Tellak’s weird glowing powers that started this whole paralysis but it was the pod that kept him that way. Without it…Lance would be able to move again.

Only problem? Lance was depressingly sure that by the time he could move his legs, his muscles would be long gone. It had been so fuckling long since he even stood by himself. Walking would be damn near impossible. For the first time in a long time, Lance felt the burn of tears in his eyes.

_So…even when this shit wears off, I’ll still be stuck. Hell, I might even be too weak to life my goddamn head by the time I can actually move. So. It—it’s still hopeless…I… I can’t—_

_I can’t do this anymore._

_I’m tired._

_So._

_Fucking._

_Tired._

To anyone passing by, all they would see was a beautiful doll, dressing in black silk and lace, cradled in a web of red rope. Not moving, utterly silent, and broken.

* * *

It was close, but they managed to get win by the skin of their teeth. They were still trying to function without— without a full team, but it was slowly coming together. It felt like trying to breath with only one lung, but they pushed through. They had too. It was selfish to call themselves the protectors of the universe and not actually do any protecting.

It had been seven months, two weeks and four days since Lance went missing. It had only been a month since they started taking missions again full time. There had been a few occasions where there was trouble that Voltron couldn’t ignore, but most of their time was dedicated to finding their missing friend.

Nothing came of their efforts.

Keith didn’t want to think the worst. No one did. He and Lance often got on like oil and water, but that had faded long ago from actual hate into something like a fun rivalry over the two years they’d been in space. Keith considered Lance a very good friend. And he, like the rest of their team, took his disappearance hard. But he refused to believe that Lance was dead. It was…unacceptable.

Fighting felt wrong every time Keith stepped into his lion. Red felt his loss. She was in pain too. Blue had gone absolutely feral for the first few weeks of Lance’s absence. The let he loose multiply times, hoping that she could lead them to Lance, but it never worked. Blue couldn’t seem to find him, no matter how far and fast she flew. Eventually, Allura had to take drastic measures to prevent Blue from tearing though the hanger doors every time they wrangled her back on the ship.

Now, Blue was completely offline. The hulking metal lion laid prone in her hanger. All along the walls were claw and blaster marks. Evidence of Blue’s rage. Hunk refused to speak to anyone for days after. Pidge would curl up next to Blue’s giant paw while she coded. Shiro couldn’t even go near Blue’s hanger and Keith felt the same. Seeing the Blue Lion like that, cold and lifeless…it was too much.

With Blue and Lance gone, Voltron went back to being a myth. At least, that’s what it felt like. Keith really thought that they were going to lose when a fleet of Galra showed up to take back a planet they liberated months ago. They had just gone to stock up on supplies when the attack began.

It truly felt like they were going to fail. Warning lights were blaring in Reds cockpit. Keith’s side ached where he slammed into the arm of the pilot’s seat after a Galra cruiser crashed into them.

And then suddenly, a small group of ships came to their aid. It was clear they weren’t from the planet. The ships were shiny sliver with what looked like hand painted designs on the sides. If anything, they looked like some small band of rebels.

Without their help, it would have been impossible to push back the Galra. It took all of them by surprise when they landed and found out that his little group was led by a human.

Keith stayed back with Hunk and Pidge while the others met with the woman. Allura was in the middle of thanking her profusely while Shiro nodded along with a tired smile. Hunk looked distracted, staring ahead without really seeing anything. Keith was wondering if he was thinking the same thing at the moment.

When they found another human in space, they all had hoped it would have been someone else.

Before he even realized it, the woman had turned to them. She looked older, maybe in her late thirties. There was a glow in her eyes that looked unnatural. A mod maybe? Tons of alien races liked to play around with weird body modifications. Keith wouldn’t be surprised if this strange woman did the same.

She walked up to them, glowing eyes and a wide smile. Next to him, Pidge tensed.

“Hello! Its nice to meet you all.” Her smile grew wider. It was so fake looking that even Keith could tell.

“Hi. Thanks for your help earlier.” Hunk answered for them. His voice had long ago lost its warmth when talking to strangers. But still, Hunk couldn’t help but be polite.

She waved off his thanks. “Its no problem at all. We were close by when the fight broke out. Its only right to lend a hand.”

Pidge hadn’t relaxed quiet yet. Out of all of them, she had come to be the most cautious. The most observant. Whenever they left the safety of the castle, she was continuously on guard. Keith couldn’t blame her.

“I’m Hunk. This is Keith and Pidge.”

“Nice to met you!” She held out her hand. Hunk shook it. “You can call me Bree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team is here! Like I said, this is the beginning of the end. 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested, I wrote a little [Keith/Lotor mind control fic a little while ago.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099848)
> 
> I kind of have a thing for loss of control when it comes to my smut, incase you didn't notice hahah. Check it out if your into that sort of thing. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue and reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we move onto the team and a whole lot of hurt/comfort. Mostly hurt for now haha. There will be one more chapter after this. A final chapter to wrap up some points and satisfy my need for revenge against the shitty characters i wrote hahaa. 
> 
> Theres a blood warning for this chapter. It happens near the end and is pretty intertwined with the end so, sorry if its impossible to skip. But i feel like if you've made it this far, you'll be good ahaha
> 
> **Thank you for reading all warnings and tags. we're in the final stretch. Lets go.**

They spent a week on the planet, restocking supplies and celebrating another victory. The people were incredibly grateful once again that team Voltron had saved them from certain doom.

Keith never liked the parades thrown in their honor. That was more Lance’s area. Keith on the other hand felt awkward with so many people looking at him and wanting to talk. He’d much rather spend the day in the castle, working with Pidge on a lead, watching Hunk cook or training with Shiro. All he had to do was get through this last event and all of that could happen.

“Do we have to stay all night?” Keith asked. He tried to whisper, but apparently, he wasn’t very good at it. A slim, green alien gave him the side eye.

Shiro put on his diplomatic smile and dropped his arm on Keith’s shoulders. “You really need to learn subtilty.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Don’t worry. We’re not going to stay forever. I…” Shiro’s voice lowered to a real whisper. “I honestly don’t want to spend more time with Bree then I have too.”

It was weird hearing Shiro being so blatant with his distrust. Especially with a human who saved their asses a week ago. Everyone had changed so much recently.

“I’ll talk to Allura and figure out the earliest we can head out.” Shiro patted Keith on the shoulder and headed back to the party.

Bree had invited them all on to her flagship for one big celebration. The ship was large, all decked out in polished chrome. Bree had landed just outside the main city and opened the largest bay doors for everyone to come and go as they pleased.

The only reason Keith was simi glad to be there was the mountain of Earth snacks she had on the buffet table. Apparently, she had visited Earth a little while back and picked up some things. Keith lingered at the food for a while, watching Hunk not so subtly take every pack of Oreo he could find and stack them under his arm. Hunk waved sheepishly before heading towards the open bay doors. He probably had small pile of snacks in Yellow at this point. Keith wondered if Pidge noticed the giant jar of peanut butter yet.

It was at that moment, after Keith had stuffed three boxes of Pocky in his pocket, that he realized someone was looking at him. He glanced up and saw a tall and thin alien giving him a look that Lance would call ‘bedroom eyes’. The tall alien was tracing his glass with one long finger, his purple tongue darting out to lick his lips the moment he noticed Keith staring.

A jolt of panic shot up Keith’s spine. Oh _hell no_. he was not about hit on at a party he didn’t even want to be at. Time to run.

The main exit was completely blocked by a large group of natives just joining the celebration. Keith walked around the food table, glancing around to check his options. In the back corner, there was a hallway that went deeper into the ship. It looked like his best bet.

Keith grabbed a small handful of potato chips. The tall alien was still staring at him, a hungry look on his face. Keith had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Suddenly, a burly looking alien with tentacles instead of arms crossed in front of Keith, blocking him from the tall stalker. It was now or never.

Keith ducked back into the crowd and made a beeline for the hall. He wasn’t quite fast enough to escape the tall alien’s gaze. Keith’s shoulders hiked up to his ears and he walked faster.

The hall twisted and turned. Keith passed several open rooms and possibly the bridge, but none looked like a very good hiding spot. The heavy footsteps of the alien were following him. When a voice called out to him, Keith nearly started running. He ducked into the nearest door and found himself in what looked like the crew quarters. At the end of the hall, was a large door. Keith went straight for it.

It took a moment for Keith’s eyes to adjust inside the room. The lights were turned down low, but Keith could faintly make out a living area with couches and something that looked like a fireplace. Even further in, it looked like there was a large canopy bed.

Keith flinched when he heard the door at the end of the hall open. He quickly locked the door and pressed his ears against the metal to listen.

The muffled voice of the alien calling out make Keith quietly groan. He really, _really_ did not want to deal with this. Now he was stuck in some bedroom, waiting for this loser to leave. Well, it wasn’t like he wanted to be at the party anyway.

Keith’s ear was pressed against the door. While he listened, his eyes slowly adjusted to the low lighting of the room. His eyes wandered unconsciously.

There was…

There was something on the bed.

It could have been a person. Maybe, but they were so _still_. Keith hesitated by the door.

“Uh…hello?” He called out softly. “I’m sorry for uh, barging in. I was just looking for a place to hide.”

The figure didn’t move. Maybe it wasn’t a person but…Keith couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. Double checking the that the lock was on, Keith pushed himself off the door.

“Hello?” Keith called out again. It _had_ to be a person. A body. But they looked a little strange. Keith moved closer to the bed.

“…are you sleeping? Fuck, if you’re just sleeping, I’m being total freak—”

Keith was at the foot of the bed. It was definitely a body on the plush mattress, laying on their side. A blanket was haphazardly thrown over most of them, except for one tan shoulder. Except for a head of curly dark brown hair. Keith felt his entire heart thrash against his ribcage.

“… _Lance_ …?”

This wasn’t real…it couldn’t be.

They had been searching for _so long_.

Keith didn’t realize how close he was to giving up. But holy shit, he was so glad he hadn’t.

“ _Lance_!”

Keith raced around the side of the bed, spotting a control for the lights near the beside table and flicking them on. His breath caught in his throat.

“Fuck—”

There was leather covering Lances’ mouth. Some weird looking gag with too many buckles. Keith pulled down the blanket and saw that his arms were pulled behind his back in a thick black sleeve. More belts were pulled tight around his chest and legs. Keith didn’t even have enough emotional stamina to be embarrassed at seeing Lance naked. He was too caught up in everything else.

This…this was….

Keith choked on a sob. “ _L-Lance_. Shit, I-I’ll get this off. Hang on, okay? H-hang on…” Lance’s eyes were closed. He didn’t even twitch.

Keith’s hands shook as he unclasped the gag. He felt a swell anger and pain at seeing the ball shoved into Lance’s mouth underneath the leather cover. Once removed and tossed aside, Keith cradled Lance’s face with as much care as his shaky hands could manage.

“H-hey. Lance, can you— can you hear me? Lance _please_ … please wake up.”

He didn’t wake up.

Keith moved as fast as he could. His relief at finding Lance after so long had quickly transformed into pain and despair and fucking _rage_.

What in the fuck was happening? Why was Lance on this ship? Tied up and gagged and… and _naked_ in someone’s bed?

Keith wasn’t stupid. He might miss out on social cues and not understand a whole lot about human interaction, but he wasn’t dumb. He knew what this was. This was… this was _so much worse_ than anything he could have even imagined ever happening to Lance.

By the time Keith undid every strap, his hands were shaking with a rage the likes of which he’d never felt before. There were red makes all along Lance’s body. His _thin_ body. Had he always been this thin? There were bruises too. On his neck, on his…hips.

Keith was ready to tear Bree’s throat out with his bear fucking hands. She had to know about this. She had to know that someone was keeping a person bound in their bed. Or maybe, judging by the size of the room and how nicely it was decorated, Bree had personal knowledge of the situation.

Now wasn’t the time for rage, even though Keith was so fucking ready to destroy something. No. That would come later, when Lance was safe in the castle and away from this nightmare.

A fresh wave of tears trailed down Keith’s cheeks. He gently tapped Lance’s face.

“Lance? Please wake up. I-I’m going to get you out of here now so, please… _wake up_.”

Nothing. He was so still; it was almost like he was dead.

Keith roughly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. He grabbed the blanket and carefully bundled up Lance’s limp body. Then with more gentleness then Keith realized he had, he lifted Lance into his arms. Keith nearly sobbed as Lance’s head came to rest on the crook of his neck. Keith could feel the soft puffs of warm breath on his neck.

“You’re gonna be okay, Lance.” Keith whispered. “We’ll t-take care of you. We…we’ll _never_ let this happen again. I promise.”

* * *

When Keith emerged from the depths of the ship with Lance bundled in his arms and murder in his eyes, Shiro felt his breath seize in his chest. This…this wasn’t real. After all this time, to find Lance _here_ , on this ship, with another human? The odds were impossible.

At first, Shiro was relived. He almost wanted to run to Bree and thank her for finding their lost friend. But then he met Keith’s eyes. That familiar, fantastic purple color was completely gone. In its place was that familiar golden glow of Galra rage.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

“Get the hell out of my way.” Keith’s voice sounded like a growl. His canines had grown, looking like fangs in his snarling mouth. The crowd moved without hesitation.

Hunk was the first to get to them. Despite the fire in Keith’s eyes, he didn’t hesitate when Hunk reached for his best friend. Hunk had tears streaming down his face. Huge hiccupping sobs rocked the poor boy’s body. Keith carefully transferred Lance’s limp body to Hunk’s open arms.

Pidge crashed into Keith moments later. Her brown eyes were blow wide as she stared at Lance. It was almost like she was scared to go too close. Like if she made the wrong move, Lance would disappear once again. Keith instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

“What the hell? That’s mine!” An angry voice called out. Shiro didn’t want to tear his eyes away from his team, but there was a new threat. One he had to protect them from. Across the room, Allura seemed to have the same idea.

Shiro hurried over just in time to block Bree from getting close to his family. Allura was right by his side.

“The Red Paladin is stealing my property!” she shouted, eyes black. Shiro was so taken aback by that horrendous claim that he had no idea what to say. Allura wasn’t so stumped.

“Your _property_? You absolute quiznaking _slime_. You have no claim over him and no fucking right to call a living being property!” Allura sounded absolutely feral. Shiro was sure that he’d never heard her use an Earth swear word before.

Bree took a step back, here eyes wide. Her shock quickly melted into a scowl. “That being in your paladin’s arms is mine. I acquired him fair and square.”

Behind them, Keith actually growled. Shiro had had enough. He stood as tall as he could and stepped in front of Allura. He looked down at Bree.

“That _being_ is our friend. Our brother. And you took him. Based on the way you talk about him; you’ve probably hurt him too.” Shiro stepped closer. All the rage and pain in his heart was bubbling to the surface. “We are taking him home. And if you try to stop us, I won’t hold back. I won’t have mercy.”

Bree scoffed. “Don’t lie, Black Paladin. You’re all peacekeepers. There’s so way you would attack an innocent group of—”

Shiro slammed his glowing metal hand against the nearest wall. The force made the whole wall shutter and crack. Someone screamed at the sudden act of violence, but Shiro didn’t care. He was _done_.

“Were leaving. _With_ our friend.” Allura put her hand on Shiro’s non-glowing arm. “Don’t try to stop us.”

Bree looked well and truly rattled. _Good._ Shiro thought. _She deserved it. And so much more._

The burning anger in Shiro’s chest fell away as soon as he turned around. Lance looked…he looked so small. So helpless in Hunk’s arms. The rest of the team looked to be on the edge of absolutely losing it. They had to leave and get to safety. They had to get home.

Shiro strode towards Hunk, his jaw clenched so that no one would see that he was holding back a sob. Lance hadn’t woken up during all the commotion. He was so still…

“Let’s get him home.” 

* * *

Coran had lived a long time. Not counting the years sealed away in cryopod, the old advisor had lived long enough to see so much. Experience so many wonderful things and terrible tragedies. Never, in all his life, could he have imagined such cruelty twice. 

From the moment they brough him on board, Coran knew what befell their precious friend. He’d seen it before, long ago, before Allura was even a thought in her parents’ mind. He had hope that their efforts all that time ago had put an end to the very idea of Dolls and Dollmakers. Apparently, he was wrong.

It took monumental effort to get the rest of the team to leave the med room. None of them wanted to let Lance out of their sights, let alone leave the room. But Coran put his foot down, yelling at them in anger for the first time in recent memory. It was for the best. He didn’t want any of them present for what the examination would revel. They didn’t need to know all the details.

Coran tried to distance himself as best he could while caring for Lance. He nearly lost it completely when he discovered the plug still pressed inside him. Coran had to step away for a moment and toss the object into the incinerator before continuing.

He had to do the same thing when an x-ray reveled the tubes in his nose.

He ran every test he could remember from the last time he had seen a Doll. At the time, he was an assistant. On the sidelines trying to keep his composer while Doll after Doll was wheeled in front of them. Still, he remembered the process.

Once finished, Coran dressed Lance’s pliant body in a pod suit. He looked so thin. That certainly wasn’t normal.

“I’m hoping you can hear me, dear boy.” Coran spoke quietly. “While I cannot even begin to imagine the pain and turmoil you’ve been through, I can say with that what you’ve experienced is something no living being should ever have to deal with. I know it might seem easier to just let your mind…fade away. But please. _Please_ , don’t give up Lance. You’re a strong lad, and we love you so much. We don’t want to lose you.”

The old Altean took a shuttering breath. He squeezed Lance’s hand and blinked back tears that pooled in his eyes.

Coran set Lance up with an IV and then placed him in a healing pod. He lingered in front of the pod, delaying going out and calling the team back in.

It almost seemed too cruel to tell them the truth. But Coran had to tell them. They had to know how much Lance was hurting. They only way they could help him heal was know the cause of the pain.

Coran walked to the doors.

* * *

Tired…so tired.

_“Lance…I-I…fuck, I can’t believe this is happening…”_

Tired.

_“Sorry. I didn’t m-mean to start crying all over again. Um, so hey, buddy. Remember the first time you made me sneak out of our room? The night of the meteor shower?”_

So….

_“That was the night we really became friends. I…I thought about that night a lot when you—when you were gone.”_

…stars. I’ve always loved the stars.

_“I missed you so much, Lance. I didn’t know I could miss someone so much. Someone who wasn’t my family, y’know? We just…clicked. As friends and teammates. Brothers. You know that right? You know that I consider you my brother?”_

Yeah…I know. I’ve always felt the same.

_“We all think of you as family. Even Keith, and you know how hard it is to get him to open up.”_

Ha ha…yeah, that guy can be such a pain in the ass.

_“…when you d-disappeared, it felt like I failed. Like, I failed to protect my family. I think we all felt that. In some way.”_

…not your fault.

_“And now…knowing what you’ve been through….fuck— I’m so sorry, Lance. I’m **sorry**. I wish I was better. I wish I could have protected you. I wish—”_

Not. Your. Fault.

_“I’m going to be better, Lance. I’m going to protect you and everyone I care about. I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I promise. But…I need you to do something too. I—I know I shouldn’t ask you, you’re probably so tired…”_

Yeah. I’m fucking exhausted.

_“…but I need you to wake up. Allura and Coran have been checking every day. Whatever those bastards did, it’s wearing off. Coran thinks he can speed it up too. It will only take a week, maybe two at most for it all to be completely gone.”_

…

_“Coran said that—that you should already be moving. Th-that you probably have enough mobility to sit up or-or open your eyes…_

_…why haven’t you opened your eyes, Lance?”_

Tired.

_“Please. I know it’s hard. But, if you can, please open your eyes. Please come back to us.”_

So tired.

* * *

It was Keith’s turn to watch over Lance. They had a rotation, someone in the room at all times, just incase he moved. So far, nothing.

Lance spent an equal time inside and outside of the healing pod. By taking him out, they kept hoping that talking to him would motivate him enough to move. That it would reignite the spark inside his mind and help him begin his journey of recovery. So far, it wasn’t working.

Keith sat in an uncomfortable chair next to Lance’s bed. He was polishing his knife for the fifth time and was wondering if he might need another hobby. He said so much to Lance, adding on that polishing one knife over and over probably wasn’t even a hobby to begin with.

He imagined Lance poking fun at him. Laughing, calling him a loner but looking at him with that friendly warmth.

Keith looked up. Lance was still prone on the bed. Nothing had changed.

Then suddenly, the alarm blared. Keith jumped up, knocking the chair over. Allura’s voice shouted over the coms.

_“Paladins! We’ve been ambushed! To your Lions, quickly!”_

Keith, for once in his life, hesitated to join the fight. His eyes traveled down to Lance. He looked so vulnerable like this. Splayed out on the bed and so thin that the pod suit bunched up in some places. It felt wrong to leave him, but they already agreed to do so when planning out their rounds. Their priority was keeping the castle as safe as possible for Lance to recover. They _had_ to protect their home in order to protect themselves.

It still felt wrong to leave Lance’s side. Then, an idea popped into his head.

Keith reached for Lances hand and placed his polished knife in it. “I have to go, but I’m leaving you with this. I know its dumb, and probably really stupid but… I don’t know, it’ll just make me feel better if you have it. So, take it.” Keith curled his hand around Lances, moving his limp fingers to wrap around the hilt. “We’ll be back soon.”

Keith waited for a moment, hoping for some sort of reaction.

A second shout from Allura forced Keith to leave.

* * *

 _Keith is dumb_ , Lance thought. _What the hell am I going to do with his knife? I doubt I could even lift it. I feel…so tired._

As much as Lance thought he wanted to get up and hug his friends, he just couldn’t. They kept talking to him, telling him that he could move. That he could open his eyes. But every time he tried nothing happened. It was like nothing changed. Like that moment, when he moved his hand when Bree was using him, was a fluke.

Or maybe Dollmaker was right. It had been too long. He was too broken to even remember how to open his eyes.

Lance thought about crying, but what was the point? Crying had gotten him nothing except for sticky cheeks and a bad case of dehydration. It was pointless.

The ship rumbled and groaned. _Sounds like that ambush is pretty bad_ , Lance thought. _But the team can handle it. They’ve been handling thing fine without me._

_I’m…really not needed here, am I._

_Am I needed anywhere?_

_Fuck… I wish I could just turn off my brain for a bit. These thoughts are such a drag._

The sounds of the battle outside were getting further away. Muffled through layers and layers of metal and tech. The only real thing Lance could hear was the hum of the monitors next to his bed. The drip of fluids in the IV bag hanging near his head.

The long gait of someone walking towards the med bay.

_Damn they’re already done? Wait, did they find a replacement for Blue? Are they…are they still able to form Voltron?_

_Shit, I really am the spare, aren’t I._

The footsteps got louder. Louder and louder and, they passed the med room? Lance would have frowned in confusion if he could. Whoever was walking completely passed him. That was weird. There was always someone with him. He suspected that even when he was in a healing pod someone was watching over him.

So, who just walked by and didn’t bother to check on him? Lance felt something deep in his stomach churn.

The ship shuttered again. A faint explosion sounded off in the distance. _The fight…it isn’t over?_

_Shit…something is wrong. Something is very wrong._

The footsteps came back and they were growing louder once more. Lance’s heart began to beat against his ribcage. He hadn’t felt fear like this since…

The door slid open. Then, a relieved sigh.

“…found you at last.”

Lance wanted to scream. He k _new_ that voice. He heard it in his nightmares, calling him ‘perfect’ and moaning in ecstasy. It was the voice of the bastard that stole him. Ripped away any sense of self that Lance once had and molded him in the ideal human sex doll that now laid vulnerable in the center of the room.

Tellak.

The Dollmaker.

Lance shivered at the heavy footsteps rushing to his bedside. Four large, too warm, hands attached themselves to his body the instant they were close enough. His head was tilted to the side as a large mouth engulfed his own. His mouth was dominated by that long tongue that Lance was intimately familiar with. 

_No…no no no nononononononono NO!_

There were two hands on his chest. Groping and kneading his withered pecs with fervor. Another had already begun tearing away the pod suit along his crotch. His genitals were exposed to the cool castle air and quickly ignored. Lance wanted to scream once again as one of his legs was lifted up to Tellak’s shoulder, exposing his hole.

“Ah…what have they done to you, dear one?” Tellak sighed against his lips. He nipped Lance’s bottom lip once more before pulling away. “All that progress we made with this lovely hole…lost. Oh well, I don’t mind training your shameless body all over again. I would consider it an honor.”

Without anymore warning, a thick finger was forced into his ass. Lance wheezed, the pain shooting up his body like an electric shock.

_No! T-this can’t be happening. What the hell—how the fuck are you even here!?_

“Oh my darling doll, I can’t wait to take you once again. I have missed this sweet hole so much.” Tellak’s finger continued to wiggle and move inside of Lance. Two of his other hands continued to tear at the suit until all that was left were a few rags hanging off of his right arm. “Hm. I guess Bree didn’t think to stimulate your muscle when she stole you away. Your beautiful body is fading away.”

With a few more thrusts, Tellak pulled his finger out of Lances ass and sighed.

“Well, no matter. Your muscles don’t have to be real anyway. I can get some implants commissioned and we’ll make you look even better than before.”

Lance wasn’t left with a moment to process what the hell that meant before he was lifted off the bed. Tellak pulled his limp body close, breathing deeply with his face pressed against Lance’s hair. The bastard then licked the side of Lance’s face with his hot tongue.

“You still taste so good, my doll. So delicious. Let’s go home, hm? I’m going to taste every last inch of your body. And then, when I’m done, I’m going to fuck you over and over to make up for lost time.”

_No…not again…please I can’t! I can’t go through this again. I-I’m home. I’m finally home._

_D-did I ruin my chance?_

_If I had stop being such a loser and actually tried to move. Tried to open my eyes, would this have happened?_

**_Why_ ** _didn’t I try harder?_

“Now that I have you back, my doll, that bitch Bree is next.” Tellak carried Lance away from the med room, away from safety. Lance didn’t know what to do. “I cannot believe she stole from me. Stealing a normal creation of mine is bad enough, but you? You are _mine_. My precious, perfect creation. I will not make that mistake again. I will not let anyone touch you again, dear one. I will keep you safe in my bed, always. Ha, maybe if I’m feeling especially protective, I’ll create a harness to keep you bound to my body. Have you warming my cock while I work. The perfect sleeve that I can strap on whenever I please.”

_Stop it….stop it stop it stop it—_

“I think I will do that. At least for a while. I honestly can’t bear the thought of letting you out of my sight for long. You will be such a lovely jewel that I can wear and show off…”

_FUCK OFF!_

“…and then, I could take the Black Paladin as a gorgeous statue.”

_…wait, what?_

“Your former friends are all quite lovely, in their own way. I admit, I didn’t notice at first because I was so enamored with you. But seeing them again, even for a brief moment, I cannot deny their beauty.”

_What._

“I would make the Black Paladin a display piece. I’m sure he’d be fine as a pleasure doll, but that metal arm would have to be removed. I wouldn’t like renting a doll with such a flaw. Even if there are some who are into that sort of thing.”

_No._

“His physique is perfect for display. Those broad shoulders and thick legs. I can just imagine the lovely vision he’ll make with all those muscles bound in ropes and stretched to the their limits.”

_No._

“Then there’s the Yellow one, oh he is simply delicious. He looks so soft and warm, I bet there’d be dozens of customers wanting to by him right from the start. He’d be the perfect fuck pillow to forever live in someone bed. That beautiful mix of muscle and fat, so comfortable to lay on. And fun to fuck.”

_No._

“The Green one is still a bit to small yet. She looks too delicate and would probably break during a rental. I bet in a few years; she will be perfect. Hopefully she doesn’t grow too tall. Petite dolls are coming back into fashion.”

**_No._ **

“Oh, and the princess! If I were to have an Altean in my collection, I could charge a hundred times more then normal. And she is truly a beauty. All that gorgeous white hair and her rich skin. I have never seen an Altean doll, but I hear under all those stuffy clothes, they have intricate markings similar to the ones under their eyes. The patterns are said to be works of art. I hope they twist around her breasts and frame her cunt. If not, I can always add more. She too will be a work of art, once I improve her.”

**_No._ **

“Lastly, the Red Paladin. He’s my favorite, after you of course.”

**_…_ **

“I think I would keep him for myself. He’s stunning. I’ve never seen such lovely coloring on a human before. You two would look so good together, sitting on my bed, tangled together in whatever position I desire. He’s part Galra, I think. Honestly, it would probably be safer to keep him to myself. I could only imagine what someone might do to a part Galra doll. He might come back from a rental in pieces.”

**_…_ **

“Oh, but the fun we’d have together. The three of us, together always. It would be perfect. My perfect life with my perfect little dolls.”

**_Enough._ **

****

**_I’m done listening to you, asshole._ **

****

**_You’re not going to take my friends. You’re not going to put them through the same shit you did to me. I fucking refuse._ **

It was then, in the midst of his bubbling rage, that Lance realized that his hand was moving once again. Or really, it moved a while ago and he just didn’t notice until now. Clutched tightly in his hand, was Keith’s knife.

Tellak hadn’t noticed the weapon. He was too excited about getting his hands all over his precious doll that he hadn’t even thought that Lance might have the means to fight back. But he did. Lance was armed, and he wasn’t going to ruin his chance.

Lance’s right arm was dangling over one of Tellak’s arms. The knife was mere inches away from grazing his side.

In all this time, Tellak hadn’t stopped fantasizing about what he would do with the paladins as dolls. Lance could feel his horror and rage grow like never before. He could not allow that fantasy to become real.

So, for the first time in eight months, Lance opened his eyes all on his own.

* * *

It was a curious thing to Tellak, seeing that blue. He’d had so many dreams of that beautiful, blank blue that is was confusing to see it filled with so much life. Like current of electricity had disturbed its calm waters. It was so surprising to see that Tellak actually stopped in his tracks. Utterly shocked by his perfect doll’s open eyes starting at him with such strong emotions.

Then, another surprise.

Tellak could only gasp when that smooth, sharp blade pierced his side. It silently slid in the small place right between his left arms. Did his precious doll know? Did it know that there was an artery there? It couldn’t have…but then, it must have. It must have known how to kill him with one strike. No one was that lucky.

Tellak faltered, his wide eyes stuck staring at that blazing blue. His doll was twitching, his lips struggling to curl back into feral looking sneer.

“Y-you…”

His doll was talking. Or trying to talk, it seemed. Tellak was beginning to wonder if this was all a dream. His doll’s mind was broken, the pieces scattered and lost. It shouldn’t be doing anything, even if his power faded. This…this wasn’t possible.

Tellak was on his knees. Blood was pouring from his side, pooling around him rapidly. Somehow, he still held on to his doll, his darling. His perfect creation.

“Y-you can’t-t…”

This…thing in his arms. It wasn’t his doll. It _wasn’t_. This was what came before. That person, that _human_ that wailed and cried while Tellak worked hard to make him into something beautiful. Where was his doll? Did he…did this creature destroy it? Did this human take away the only perfect thing in Tellak’s life?

It was impossible. Tellak couldn’t believe it. _Let me try again, dear one. Let me make you flawless. I… I will do better. I’ll make sure you can never leave me. That you will never move or cry or **breath** again. I will…I will reform you. I will make you perfect._

_Just give me one more chance._

Tellak’s eyes were beginning to lose focus. His body felt weaker and weaker with every breath. His upper body began to fall forward, the weight of his former doll dragging him down. But he couldn’t let go.

_I’ll never let you go._

“You c-can’t have t-them.” The being wearing his dolls skin stuttered. Those cold eyes burned with a fury Tellak had never seen. “A-and you can’t-t h-have _me_. Ne-ever again, yo-ou absolute _asshole_.”

The knife found it’s mark once again, this time going deeper then before. Tellak felt as his life bleed out from the wound. He felt his body fade away and mind slow to a stop. The last thing he saw before he died were those fearsome blue eyes.

Eyes burning with so much wrath, they would chase him deep down into oblivion.

* * *

Allura felt like she failed. More then that. She couldn’t even come up with the words to convey how utterly stupid and neglectful and _sorry_ she felt. Because it was her fault that Lance wasn’t in his bed. It was her fault for suggesting that rule when they first rescued him.

They should have never left him alone. They could have had ten warships targeting them with their ion blasters and they still should not have left him alone.

But they did. And now Lance was gone.

Again.

Allura was running around like mad. They all were. Keith had gone back to the med bay after securing Red and come out screaming over the coms seconds later.

_“He’s gone! He—fuck, Lance is gone!”_

He had tears in his eyes. The Red Paladin, the toughest of them all. With enough stupid courage to chase down Zarkon alone, was crying. Even when Lance first went missing, Allura hadn’t seen him cry. The first time, had been the day they found Lance with that awful woman. This was the second. It was worse the second time.

They all took off in different directions. Coran stayed on the deck, running scans to try and find him. But something was wrong. Something was interfering with the scan.

Allura had run towards the lesser traveled parts of the ship. The empty rooms on the lower levels, the water processor, the trash compactor. Places the paladins wouldn’t be as familiar with. Places someone could slip in unnoticed.

In the end, it wasn’t Allura who found him. It was Pidge.

The princess could hear her cry echo down the halls. She picked up the pace and ran as fast as her body would allow. Once she turned the corner, she came to a screeching halt.

There was _so much blood_.

It was bright and thick and oozing over the pristine white floors. The bitter iron smell made the princess choke on her breath. In the center of the pool, there were two bodies. One large being with four thick arms, and one smaller human, trapped under that hulking mass.

Allura didn’t even register Pidge at first. Her mind was frozen, eyes wide and staring at the blood and the bodies.

_Lance is…he’s dead…? No, he can’t be. But that blood. T-there’s so much blood._

“Allura! Help me!” Pidge cried. She was kneeling in the blood, her armor already decorated with splashes of the vicious red. Her thin arms were pushing with all their might against the bulky alien on top of Lance’s body. “Help me get this fucker off!”

Allura jolted, quickly hurrying over to help. She swallowed down bile as her boots splashed in the blood. But that’s when she noticed. A sound and some smaller splashes. That sound…it sounded like a voice. Words incoherent and stuttering, but a voice all the same. And Lance’s body…it wasn’t still or pale. It was alive and trembling and—and _moving_.

Lance was moving!

The princess didn’t waste anymore time. She pushed Pidge away and, in a show of her brute Altean strength, picked up the four-armed bastard by his shirt and flung him away. There was a sickening crunch as he crashed against the wall. Allura didn’t care. He was probably already dead anyway.

With all the gentleness she could muster, Allura reached for her precious friend. She turned Lance over and scooped him up in her arms. Pure anger burned her chest when she saw that he was completely bare. A ragged strip of the pod suit still hung from his arm.

Now she wished that bastard was alive. Then she could have tossed him out of an air lock and watch him suffocate. But it wasn’t the time for revenge fantasies, no matter how satisfying. Now it was time for Lance and Lance alone. He deserved that and so much more.

“Lance? Can you hear me?” Allura spoke quietly. Across from her, Pidge scooted up to his opposite side. A communicator held loosely in her hand.

“Please, Lance. Are you okay? Please tell us that your okay.” Pidge clumsily wiped away a loose strand of hair from Lance’s tightly closed eyes. His hair had gotten so long.

“Your trembling.” Allura held him tighter. “Please, tell us if your injured. I..I’m so sorry we let this happen. I wish…I wish I hadn’t been so utterly foolish.”

“Princess…”

“It’s true, Pidge. I let this happen. I should have taken us somewhere safe right away. I should have made sure that someone was with him all the time. If he had been t-taken again…it would have been all _my fault_.”

The crease in Lance’s brow smoothed out. His limbs had stopped shaking. Allura cried harder.

“I-I’m _so sorry_ , Lance. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry—”

She pressed her head into his chest. Her tears morphing in to full on sobs. Pidge couldn’t seem to hold back either. Allura felt the young paladin reach up and hug the two of them the best she could with her shorter arms. Warm tears began to drop onto Allura’s back from where Pidge was leaning over them.

_It's all my fault. I could never apologize enough. I’m sorry Lance. So terribly sorry._

“…s’not your f-fault…”

It was a voice she hadn’t heard in so long. It was weak and fragile, with none of the boisterous air it once had. But it was still wonderful. It was still their Lance.

Allure pulled back, her heart stuttering at the sight of those two brilliant blue eyes that they all missed so dearly.

“S’not your fault, ‘lura. You t-too, Pidgy. S’not your fault…not your fault…”

“Lance…” Pidge was shaking, here tears still falling. She hastily pushed up her glassed into her tangled mess of hair. “C-can I hug you? Please?”

Lance, amazingly, smiled. It was a small thing, barely the twitch of his lips, but it was _there_. Allura couldn’t believe it was there. 

“Yeah.” The word was barely out of his mouth before Pidge dove down. Allura kept him steady with an arm around his back. She got a full view of the way his eye closed. How his brow furrowed and lips trembled. But he didn’t cry. Allura didn’t have the time to wonder why.

Lance’s arms were trembling again. His eyes blinked open, fining Allura’s instantly.

“’lura? Could you…” he looked down at his weak arm, barely rising a few inches off the ground before falling.

Allura didn’t need another word. She picked up him arm and placed it around Pidges shoulder. Lance sighed, his hand gripping her shoulder tightly.

The princess took both of them in her arms. It would be a long time before anyone could convince her that she wasn’t at fault for what happened, but for now she had other things to focus on.

Lance had been rescued. But the healing was just beginning. And it wasn’t going to be an easy road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go.  
> Also, I was thinking of doing some kinktober drabbles. I'll probably link them to the last chapter, since they'll be posted on anon too. But like, the whole part with Tellak planning what he would do to the others as dolls wasn't planned. I guess my horny brain just isn't done with dollifying these guys. I kind of want to explore those situations and other, but not in a long form like this. So yeah, kinktober. perfecting timing, right?  
> I'll post it in the notes of the next chapter. That way if you like my kinky stuff, you can find it. Thanks and see you for the end soon


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got....really long hahaha. uh, dont really know what to say about this word vomit but i just couldn't really stop until i felt satsified. which ended up being like 7000+ words ahahahaha. 
> 
> this is very wordy. like lots of conversation. I hope its okay ahah. oh also i haven't edited this so beware. 
> 
> Lots of heavy talk, lots of emotions. lets dive in.

Sometimes, Lance forgot that he could move on his own. He’d wake up in the morning and just, lie there. Waiting. For what? Maybe for Tellak to kiss him and carry him down to the dressing room. Or maybe for Bree to slowly remove the bondage he slept in like she was unwrapping a present.

Usually, Hunk’s voice reminded him that he wasn’t back there. That he was safe in the castle with his friends. Sometimes it didn’t.

Those days, it felt like his body wasn’t his own. He’d be just as stuck, useless and lifeless as before. When that happened, Coran had to step in.

Lance was both surprised and somewhat relieved that Coran knew everything that happened. About what Lance had been used for. It was a relief that he had someone who understood everything, without Lance having to talk about it. It also helped on the days when Lance couldn’t get his stupid, weak body to move on his own.

All it took was a few light shocks. Tiny jolts that got his muscles to jump and remember how to move. It was…

Aggravating.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, lad. This is an unfortunate side effect of what you’ve been through.” Coran brough over a water pouch. Lance took it, drinking the cool liquid quickly. It felt weird to drink something so thin and tasteless. Over the past few months, his mouth and throat were consistently filled with a different kind of substance.

“Yeah, Lance. You’re doing really good.” Hunk was sitting next to him. The had begun sharing a room recently. Hunk didn’t want to leave him alone. “I mean, you’re already walking a little. That’s pretty incredible.”

Lance drained the water pouch and handed it back to Coran. “…doesn’t feel like much.”

“But it is, lad.” Coran insisted. “You’re doing an incredible job.”

Lance kept his face blank. He wanted to roll his eyes. To scoff and argue that it wasn’t enough. That it would never _be_ enough until he could run and jump and fight better than ever before. He was tired of feeling so weak and helpless. He just wanted to be _strong_.

The desire to be the complete opposite from when Tellak and Bree and all the others forced him to be was maddening. It was the only thing Lance could focus on sometimes. It’s what made him practice standing and walking. Encouraged him to lift the small weights Keith brought to his room. Drove him to be around his friends and smile at their jokes and listen to their stories.

All of it, was because he was determined to be strong. He had to be strong to in order to follow through on his plan. He had to be strong, in body and mind, to get what he needed.

Revenge wasn’t something easy. It had to be calculated, thoroughly planned and plotted. Lance had the time in the world to think, but he needed to make sure his body was up to the task of getting revenge. He couldn’t afford to slip up. Never again.

Of course, there was no way in hell Lance was going to let his friend in on said plan. They were…too good. Still too pure to dirty their hands with something like this. Revenge was a nasty thing. Something that could just as quickly turn on you and bite you in the ass. Lance wasn’t going to let them follow him in the darkness he was lost in, nor was he going to let them stop him.

They didn’t get it, and Lance prayed they never would. They could never understand the pain in his heart. The pain that needed recompence to finally begin to fade away.

So, with all that buried in his chest, Lance lied. A lot.

Going eight months without moving had done wonders for his self-control. Lance wanted to bet that he had the best poker face in all of the galaxy now. It probably wasn’t something he should be proud of, but it was useful. His friends seemed uneasy on the days he would close up and just be blank. But they didn’t get it. They didn’t understand.

He was so angry that it was scary.

“Want to head to the kitchen?” Hunk asked. “You can help me make breakfast.”

Lance said yes. He could always use more time with his best friend.

He couldn’t really do much once they got to the kitchen. It was a long walk and Lance’s legs were trembling by the time they got there. Hunk pulled out a chair at the counter and quickly shoved another water pack his way. Lance was almost constantly thirsty and he didn’t really know why.

All of his friends filtered in one at a time. They smiled at him, asked if they could hug him. Pidge was the best though. She would saunter into kitchen each morning, usually with a mouse on her shoulder, say ‘what’s up, loser’ and sit next time where ever he was.

Maybe she didn’t know how to act gentle around him. Maybe she could tell that Lance didn’t wanted to be treated like glass, even though he sometimes felt like it. Either way, Lance always looked forward to seeing Pidge each morning. The others were…okay.

Okay, awkward as hell might be the best description.

Hunk over compensated by cooking and talking every waking moment of the day.

Shiro constantly seemed to hover where ever he went.

Allura, while stupidly blaming herself for everything that happened, tried to do everything for Lance so he would have to lift a finger.

And Keith…

Well actually, Keith also sort of seemed like his normal self. He stared more often. And like Shiro, Lance would often see him lurking around the same places Lance himself liked to frequent. The weirdest thing was the fact that Keith would just come up and talk to him. Before, Keith would often hover on the outside of conversations and have to be dragged in. Now, he jumped in and started conversations himself. It was weird.

Everyone had changed in their own little ways.

Lance had changed too, that much was certain. He couldn’t have gone through everything he did and expect to come out the same. But what he didn’t expect was this _anger_. This overwhelming hate that bubbled and boiled in his chest.

Tellak was dead, and that death brought a sick satisfaction to Lance that he was ashamed to say didn’t bother him. He didn’t care that he killed Tellak. He was glad that he did. And some strange new part of his brain was whispering to him that he wasn’t done yet. That there was more work to be done.

Something like that wouldn’t heal him. No, revenge wouldn’t make all his pain and hatred go away. But it still felt like it was something that needed to be done. Something that would help him calm down and breath.

So, Lance waited. He got up every day, even on the days Coran would have to shock his muscles to get them moving, and he’d walk. He’d walk to the kitchen and back. To the bridge. To his old room. To the others rooms. He’d walk until his legs stopped trembling and his heart stopped jumping every time he heard footsteps around the corner. He walked until his legs felt sturdy again. Like his own.

Then, he began running.

And he didn’t stop until he was ready.

Time had stopping meaning something a while ago. It was so hard to keep track of the days in space that it was almost easy to forget when a week passed, let alone a month. Lance wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had been rescued. His life as a doll was still so fresh in his mind. The memories burnt in his brain with a searing hot brand. A scar that would never fade.

It might have been a year since he was kidnapped. It might have been yesterday. Sometimes, Lance wasn’t sure.

What he was sure of, was that he was ready. His body felt strong. Maybe not all that he imagined it would be. Shiro was still broader, Hunk could life anything with ease, and Keith would strike with the swiftness of a viper. But Lance had his pain to fuel him. His rage to bolster his strength. And, he had his mind. Which turned out to be a wicked thing when facing a foe he had zero empathy for. Hell, Zarkon almost felt like a saint compared to Lance’s personal enemies.

Well, saint might be a stretch, but Lance didn’t hate Zarkon nearly as much as the people who used him. It was fucking personal this time.

It was late one night when he decided to begin. Hunk was snoring on his bed on the other side of the room. Lance still couldn’t sleep in a room by himself yet. However, he wasn’t ready to face those weakness quiet yet. Once his plans were complete, then he’d figure out the hard stuff. Like his nightmares, fear of being alone. The fact that he needed to wear shirts that were too big, and pants with wide, tube like legs. The moments when someone got to close without him knowing and Lance would tense up and freeze, panic coursing through his veins.

Yeah, all those problems he could work on later. He needed to quell this rage in his heart first.

Lance moved quietly out of his bed. He grabbed his familiar green jacket and pulled the hood over his head. As quietly as he could, Lance crept out of the room.

He headed toward one of the less used rooms of the castle. A communications room on a lower level that they didn’t really have use for. Lance could only guess what its purpose was. Maybe it was for more personal calls for the people living on the castle way back when. It’s not like the could go to the bridge and interrupt important business to call home.

Either way, it was perfect for what Lance needed.

He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He didn’t want anyone disturbing this call.

It took a while to find the right communication code. After their encounter, it looked like Pidge or maybe Allura had plunged them from the castle records. Except for the first call that came through. That was still there.

Lance punched in the numbers waited.

It took nearly ten minutes before the call was answered.

_“You have a lot of nerve contacting me you— you…”_

Bree hadn’t changed much since Lance last saw her. Still a weird looking bitch. Although, seeing her jaw drop was kind of funny. In a vindictive sort of way.

Bree started at him through the screen. Her odd eyes tracing every line of his face over and over. She glanced at his clothes, her brow furrowing before her gaze darted away.

“Don’t tell me your imagining me naked. That’s super gross, you know. And predictable, if I’m being honest.” Lance propped his chin up on his hand, looking incredibly nonchalant even though his pulse was racing.

All he could think of when he looked at her face was the plastic dick she loved to wear. Her hips crushing his face. Her moans as she rode his tired cock. Her teeth leaving marks on his neck, nipples and thighs. Even though he was completely clothed and galaxies away, Lance felt that familiar fear creep up his spine.

But he had a plan. And a poker face that wouldn’t crack. He could _do_ this.

 _“It’s you…I didn’t think I’d see you again.”_ She murmured. _“I missed you, honey.”_

Lance felt his eye twitch. His fear was shrinking rapidly to be replaced by fury.

“Missed me? Really? Bitch, you don’t even _know_ me.” Lance hissed. “You kept saying that you we’re in love with me or whatever, but all you just saw a body you liked and decided to fuck. Stop living in that twisted fantasy of yours. You kidnapped a slave and decided to call it love. You’re no different from the fuck-wad that turned me into a doll to begin with.”

Bree looked stunned. Her strange eyes were blown wide and her lips trembling. It looked as though her whole world was crumbling. _Good._

Lance smirked. “It’s not what you thought, huh? That fantasy you built up in your mind about me. What was it, anyway? The way you’d talk to me, I always thought that you had some crazy story in your head. Did you convince yourself that I _wanted_ to be there? That I wanted to be your toy? Your doll? Your fucking insane if you think your anything more than a rapist.”

Bree drew in a breath. It almost looked like she was going to cry. She had no right to cry.

 _“W-what do you want?”_ she asked, her voice weaker than normal.

“Something only a pervert like you can help me with.” Lance leaned back in his chair. “I want to know where the Dollmakers shop is. The exact coordinates.”

_“W-why?”_

“You don’t get to know that.”

Bree sat up, steeling her eyes. _“I have no reason to help you, you know. I could just disconnect the call and block you. You have no leverage over me.”_

Lance shrugged. “That’s true. Oh, but I do have a giant mecha lion on my side who is still pissed about what happened to me. I might be her pilot, but Blue has a mind of her own sometimes and I can’t always stop her when she’s angry.”

 _“You’re the blue paladin?”_ her eye widened. “ _All this time…there were rumors that the blue lion disappeared or that it was destroyed. It was you all along.”_

“I think your forgetting something, bitch. Giant, pissed off, robot cat? With lasers and claws ready to tear your pretentious ship apart?”

Bree’s focus snapped back to the matter at hand. “ _You’re bluffing, honey. I-I know you are.”_ Her voice faltered, giving a hint to the fear of his threat.

“Maybe. I really don’t know what she’d do if I let her loose to be completely honest. Or,” Lance held her eyes in his gaze. “maybe I’m just trying to give you an out so that I don’t have to point out the fact that you’re _still_ hoping I’ll say something nice to you. That I’ll suddenly become the guy you imagined I might be. Kind of embarrassing that you can’t seem to realize that I’m not the perfect guy you imagined I was. Pathetic, actually.”

Bree actually did cry then. Lance rolled his eyes so hard he swore he could see inside his skull.

“Ugh, this is annoying…” He grumbled.

 _“I—I just wanted—”_ she gasped between sobs.

“I don’t give a _rats ass_ what you wanted! You don’t get to feel sorry for yourself because _I’m_ not what you expected. I’m a fucking person and that was taken away from me! You helped take that away from me! So, dry your fucking tears and tell me what I want to know. Then you can go back to your miserable life as some kinky bitch lost in space.”

Bree’s lip was trembling in some vain effort to hold back her tears. It was so dumb and Lance was still so tired of this lady’s bullshit. He figured out long ago that she was pretty delusional. Longing for something, or someone really. Giving into fantasy and creating perfect little scenarios in her head to make herself happy.

She stole Lance because she thought she loved him. But really, she loved the fantasy she created in her mind. The story she made up when she saw Lance. She pretended she knew who he was. Created a personality to go along with it. Convinced herself that if Lance weren’t a doll, that he’d love her back.

She really was a sad excuse for a human. And Lance had no sympathy for her. She didn’t deserve it. In all honestly, she deserved so much worse than this verbal confrontation. Blue wasn’t the only one who wanted to tear her apart. But, there was something he had to be beholden for when it came to Bree, even though it put a bad taste in his mouth.

If it wasn’t for her, Lance wouldn’t be free at this moment. Her obsession with him and complete stupidity made sure that Lance was away from Tellak. That he wasn’t forced in a pod every night. That he was leaps and bounds closer to his friends.

Lance wasn’t about to thank her. He could never say a kind word to the woman, no matter how much time had passed. But he knew the facts. The fact was that Bree kidnapping him was the only reason Lance was rescued at all. That was the only reason that she wasn’t going to share the same fate as Tellak.

The time he spent with her was terrible and soul crushing, but it ended. It ended with Keith being a weirdo, running away from someone hitting on him and finding Lance in her room. It ended with Lance being carried in Hunks arms and riding in Yellow back to his home.

If Bree had never seen him, never convinced herself that she loved him, Lance was positive of where he’d be. Posed in Tellak’s window, alien eyes tracing every inch of his body and the lewd position it was forced into. On the counter, with two dildo’s shoved up his ass and clothed cock rutting against his pried open mouth. In Tellak’s bed, legs folded up to his shoulders while the four-armed bastard moved his body up and down his cock like a fucking fleshlight. Nothing more than an object. A toy. A doll.

His time with Tellak would have never ended, if not for Bree. He’d be there right now, blank and completely paralyzed.

While Lance could never forgive Bree or think of her as anything other than a monster, he could spare her life. Even though it was worth fuck all. That would have to do.

“The coordinates.” Lance spoke with steel in his voice. “ _Now_.”

Bree jumped, her cheeks shiny and wet. She moved quickly, rapidly typing. A few moments later, a message box tinged on Lance end. He opened the file.

“…this is fucking weird.” He muttered.

“ _Dollmaker’s shop isn’t on a planet. Its basically a giant ship_.” She explained. “ _Outsiders aren’t common. Many end up settling down there after their first visit. Anyone who wants to go and…experience the dolls themselves have to apply and then be accepted. That is the message I got when I was first granted access_.”

The message was fairly formal. Fancy words saying how exclusive the place was and what an honor it was too be accepted. There were coordinate to the ship, some rules and…a list of recommendations? Wait, what? Lance’s breath shuttered.

“There’s… more than one shop there.” He said. It wasn’t a question. The evidence was right in front of him.

“ _Yes_.” Bree said quietly. “ _Not too many. Maybe eight or nine_?”

“As if that makes it any fucking better.” Lance snapped. Bree tensed.

Well, it’s not like Lance didn’t know there’d be more bastard doll makers out there. He heard a few things in his time there to come to that conclusion. It was just shocking that this whole, giant ass ship, was filled with shops that sold living dolls. That there were enough sick bastards out there who were craving that kind of thing that a community had grown there. It was fucking exhausting to come to that realization.

“Okay. Well, I’m done with you now.” Lance didn’t even look at the screen. He was too focused adjusting his plan.

“ _That…that’s it? That’s all you wanted?”_

Lance looked up, his expression the epitome of absolutely tired of this bullshit. “Of course that its. I plan on forgetting you ever existed after this. You don’t deserve to be remembered.”

Bree flinched, her eyes down cast.

“Oh my god, stop feeling sorry for yourself. You’re a piece of shit. Accept it and deal with it. Oh and go find some shitty little planet to live on, while you’re at it. I honestly don’t know what I would do if I ran into you again. I’d probably break a couple promises I made to the speck of sanity I have left.”

Bree gulped, nodding slowly. Lance didn’t give her a chance to say anything else. He cut the call before his apathy fell away into exhaustion. It felt good to chew her out. Make her see just how awful she was. Even though the pain in Lance’s heart craved blood, he quelled it by thinking about his plan. His revenge was in motion and nothing would stop him now.

Lance download the info to his personal device and cleared the log completely.

In all his planning and plotting, he didn’t expect to leave his interrogation with Bree and end up in one of his own.

As Lance stepped out of the small communications room, his eyes landed smack dab on a familiar, terrible hairstyle. Keith was standing directly across from the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a tired expression on his face. Lance began to wonder how sound proof the door behind him was.

“Your up late.” Keith said quietly. Lance shrugged.

“Could say the same about you, samurai.”

“Insomnia. It’s gotten better recently, but some nights aren’t so great.” Keith shrugged back, his eyes still focused on the floor between them.

It was quiet after that. The tension in the air grew and grew, freezing the air around them and making Lance shiver. His blank, practiced face felt more fake then ever. Talking to Bree had taken a lot more of him then he realized. Lance needed to get away from Keith before it began to crack.

“Well, I’m going to bed.” Lance said. “I promised Hunk to help him with breakfast tomorrow. Night.”

Lance only made it a few steps before Keith spoke.

“Did you get what you needed?”

“…Huh? I don’t know what your talking about, buddy.” Lance struggled to keep his voice steady. Why was he showing weakness now of all times?

“Yes, you do. You’re a pretty good liar, Lance, but not perfect. I…I can tell sometimes. We all can.”

Lance’s eye twitched. _Shit, how much did they suspect? Did they know about his plans?_

Keith sighed. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Since we found you. This whole time, watching you get stronger and stronger every day…you’re amazing, you know that? You’re so strong, Lance.”

 _Why is he saying this? What the hell are you getting at, Keith_? Lance didn’t dare turn around. He was sure that his emotions were running across his face like a billboard. No one, not even Keith, could see those feelings. Not yet. It was too soon.

“You don’t have to be. Yeah, it’s important to learn how to pick yourself up and power through stuff, but…well, this isn’t one of those times. You don’t have to fight all alone, Lance.” Keith sounded so much more confident then usual. His words clear and voice unwavering. He must have been working on what to say for a while. “What you went through, it’s not something you have to shoulder alone. That kind of trauma… Look, you survived something horrific Lance, and we all know you want to heal. Your already making incredible progress but, well, we— _I’m_ worried about the rest. I’m worried about _you_. You…you haven’t really talked to us. You haven’t even cried…”

Lance’s eyes burned. Anger flared in his chest. “…you think you know what’s best for me, Keith? How to take all my broken pieces and put them back together? Well I hate to break it to you Keithy-boy, but some of those pieces shattered and I don’t think they can be fixed.”

“Lance…this is exactly what I mean. I _know_ its hard. Recovering from any trauma is fucking _hard_. When my dad died, I—”

“—No offense, Keith, but loosing your dad has jack shit on my problems. The two don’t even fucking compare.”

It was a harsh thing to say. The words felt like fire on his tongue but Lance couldn’t help it. There was too much in him. Too much sadness and anger and unbelievable _agony_. He couldn’t get a hold on anything. Couldn’t focus on the hands reaching out for him because all he wanted to do was deal out as much pain as he suffered. Now, he was regretting letting Bree off so easy. There was always time to fit in her death after his visit Tellak’s shop. Blue would be so pleased.

When he spoke again, Keith’s voice was hard. “I’m letting that slide because your hurting, but don’t be surprised if I punch you for it later.”

Lance spun around, holding his arms out. “Why not now? Come on, hot shot. Take a swing at me. It’ll make you feel better. Hell, maybe it’ll help me too. Maybe I’ll actually be able to feel _something_ besides this stupid rage burning me up from the inside.”

Keith’s expression fell. “Lance…”

“C’mon! Aren’t you supposed to be the impulsive one? The fighter? We’ve been hovering around this planet for weeks now. Aren’t you itching for a fight?” Lance stepped closer, reveling in the fact that he was still slightly taller than Keith. It felt so good to be the tall one for once. “Come on, Keithy. I’m right here, an open target. _Hit me_.”

“No. Lance, _what the fuck_ —”

“—hit me! I’m right in front of you! What, are you scared all the sudden? Like everyone else? Scared that I’ll break if you _breath_ on me wrong? Well news flash, I’m already broken!” Lance stepped closer, his chest _burning_. “It doesn’t matter what you do. Hit me, hug me, push me, _fuck me…_ I’m so completely shattered that it doesn’t even matter!”

“ _Lance_ —”

“It doesn’t matter…it doesn’t _matter_! None of it does! All these twisted feeling in my chest are so close to suffocating me, and y-yet, I can’t actually feel them. Everything… it just makes me _angry_. That’s all that comes through. Anger and hate a-and fury like I’ve never felt before. I don’t want it, any of it! But since its inside me…I’ll use it. I’ll use it to punish all those _fucking bastards_ who used me. W-who took me apart piece by piece and did it with _glee_.” Hands shaking, Lance stared down at Keith. All the anger he’d been hiding from all of them plastered all over his face. “If you try to stop me, I’ll fight back. You may be better in hand to hand, but I’m not fucking around anymore. I’ve got nothing to lose at this point so I’m not above playing dirty. I’m going to make them pay. I’m going to get my revenge.”

“…Lance.”

“You’re so wrapped up in your stupid plan that you can’t even see…”

“Lance.”

“Don’t you realize that…”

“…we’d tear down the fucking world for you?”

That…was not what Lance was expecting to hear. He started down a Keith, looking for a hint of a lie. Maybe it was a ploy to get Lance to stay at the castle. For them to convince him to rethink his plan and distract him with one thing after another.

It had to be a lie. His team, Keith, they were too good to dirty their hands.

He couldn’t be serious.

 _‘Tear down the world’_? What does that even mean?

When Keith finally looked up, Lance saw something in his teary eyes. A familiar fury that Lance saw in the mirror every day. It may not have been as harsh, as personal, but it was there. Scorching those familiar purple eyes and igniting them from the inside. 

_~~It was beautiful.~~ _

“Lance, when I found you on that ship. All tied up a-and naked…I’m not stupid. I knew what it was. Coran tried to sugar coat things when we got back to the castle, but we all had to know. So, he told us what he went through back in the day. When he was apart of a team that raided a Doll House. Did you know he went undercover back then? To one of those places?”

“No.” Lance said quietly. Keith’s blazing purple eyes were entrancing. Lance couldn’t look away.

“Yeah, more then once, apparently. He saw a lot. He said it took years before he could sleep without nightmares about it. So, we know Lance. We might not know everything, but we have enough of an idea of what you went through. Enough that when we found out, Allura had to physically stop Hunk from going after Bree and ramming her ship into the nearest asteroid.”

“I wouldn’t have stopped him.” Lance said coolly.

Keith huffed. “Same. But she made a good point.”

“And that was…?”

“She said it’s not our decision to make, no matter what we might want to do. She said it was yours.”

Lance frowned. “Allura…even Allura? Isn’t she supposed to be all like, ‘we can’t go on revenge quests because one silly little paladin got tossed around like as sex doll. Voltron has morals’ or something like that.”

“Allura would slap the shit out you if she heard you say that.” Keith frowned. “I’m tempted to in her place, to be honest. Also, yeah. Does that really surprise you? Allura thinks of you like family. She, just like the rest of us, doesn’t care about that diplomacy bullshit anymore. Not with these people. If it ruins Voltrons reputation, big deal. We’ll still help out where ever we can, but we’re people first. We’re a family. Families protect each other. No matter the consequences.”

Lance couldn’t look away. He couldn’t keep the slack jawed look off his face.

_~~Keith was…Keith was enthralling.~~ _

“We’re willing to do whatever you need, Lance. Hell, we _want_ to take revenge on anyone who hurt you. And not just to help you, but for ourselves too! We did jack shit while you were suffering. Sure, we saved a couple planets and fought in some battles, but all that felt so hollow because no matter how hard we tried, we couldn’t _find you_! We tried so damn hard, and it all amounted to _nothing_. If we had worked harder, searched every little rumor, maybe we could have found you faster and stopped some of that abuse. Lance… you have to understand. It doesn’t matter what else was going on while you were gone. Without you, every victory felt empty and wrong. Voltron doesn’t matter nearly as much as _you_.” 

The words felt like a shock coursing through his body. Lance felt tears pooling in his eyes, but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. He didn’t want to give in.

“I…I don’t think I can believe that.” He said quietly. “That—that’s just dumb. Voltron is the defender of the universe! Literally the only thing strong enough to win this war. It was hard enough getting planets to join the coalition before. You can’t expect me to believe that all of you, _including the freaking princess_ , are willing to ruin Voltrons reputation to help me get a little revenge.”

“What do I have to say to make you believe me?” Keith asked. The fire inside him was making his eyes water. “We are _with you_ , Lance. We want to help you, even in this. Please…believe me.”

Lance shook his head. “Keith…”

“Believe me then.”

Lance spun around, blinking rapidly. Allura was at the end of the hall. Her hair was braided, hanging over her shoulder. Her robe trailed like a cape when she moved, flowing gracefully like it was being pulled through water. She looked like a goddess. Angelic.

Unbelievable in every sense of the word.

“Allura… _don’t_ —” Lance shuddered. He pulled his jacket tighter around him. The hood didn’t feel like enough anymore.

“Lance.” She stopped a ways away, respectful of his need for distance. They all seemed to realized when he needed space. “You don’t have to go through this alone any more, Lance. You don’t have to _fight this_ alone.”

She was so stunning, with pure white hair and clear sparkling eyes. She was beauty incarnate and so very strong. Anyone would call her beautiful. It was a fact. As true as the stars shining in the sky.

All Lance could think of when he looked at her was Tellek. His sickening words that refused to leave his mind even though the voice that made them was long ago silenced.

_“…she is truly a beauty. All that gorgeous white hair and her rich skin. I have never seen an Altean doll, but I hear under all those stuffy clothes, they have intricate markings similar to the ones under their eyes. The patterns are said to be works of art. I hope they twist around her breasts and frame her cunt. If not, I can’t always add more. She too will be a work of art, once I improve her.”_

The dollmakers voice didn’t just echo in his head with Allura. It happened with Keith too. Every time he caught a glance of that dark hair and lilac eyes, Tellak’s voice would be there. Mapping out a future that almost came to pass.

_“…he’s my favorite, after you of course. I think I would keep him for myself. He’s stunning. I’ve never seen such lovely coloring on a human before. You two would look so good together, sitting on my bed, tangled together in whatever position I desire…_

_…Oh, but the fun we’d have together. The three of us, together always. It would be perfect. My perfect life with my perfect little dolls.”_

It happened with all his friends. Every time he’d look at them, that voice would echo in his ear. Saying all those horrible things. Spelling out a torture more terrible then Lance could ever imagine. Tellak may be gone, but there was a whole community of sickos just like him. Just as twisted. Lance didn’t want any of his friends near those bastards. He refused.

“I don’t want you there.” Lance found his strength again. His voice didn’t waiver, the tears in his eyes dried. This was something he had to do alone. “I don’t want any of you there.”

“Lance please—”

“ _Stop_.” He said harshly. “Stop trying to help me. There are more important things to… more important things for you all to do. Just, let me do this, _alone_.”

“We’re not going to let you!” Keith lashed out. It was the first time he raised his voice this whole time. “Fuck Lance, don’t you get it? We want to help you! We’re willing to do whatever you need us to do!”

“I need you to back the fuck off, Keith.”

Keith stepped forward. “No. I’m not going to let you go off alone.”

“Funny because I’m not asking you for you damn permission!”

“Would you just—ugh! Why are you being such a stubborn asshole!”

“Making up for lost time. Didn’t really have a voice for a few months.” Lance quipped.

“Stop that!”

“Stop _what_?”

“Making jokes!”

“That’s kind of my thing, Keithy. Don’t you remember?” Lance knew he was being a prick, but it just felt good. It felt _so_ good to fight and bicker and just, be a normal human being. It was like all the bitterness from before was pouring out of his mouth at this moment. Keith was always fun to bother, like poking a bear and waiting for the moment it went wild. He was just so predictable.

Or maybe not.

“Fuck it.” Keith’s fist flew towards Lance. He saw it coming, like a slow-motion replay, but he couldn’t move. All he could do was notice that Keith wasn’t wearing his stupid fingerless gloves.

Allura’s shouted when Keith’s fist collided with Lance’s cheek. His head snapped around, throwing him off balance and almost sending him to the floor. Pain radiated in Lance’s skull. He was distantly aware that the inside of his mouth was bleeding a little bit. His teeth must have cut the inside of his cheek.

“Keith! Back off, right now!” Allura was still yelling, admonishing Keith like he was a soldier who committed treason. When Lance finally got his eyes to focus, be could see Allura had pushed Keith away, setting herself up as a barrier between the hotheaded red paladin and Lance himself. It was a nice thought, but it irked him.

“I’ll be sorry later, but you heard him Allura. How else are we supposed to get through to him? He was being an asshole!” Keith didn’t look even a little bit ashamed of hitting Lance. If fact, he looked ready for more.

It was…defiantly different from how everyone else treated him. Lance didn’t even thing Pidge would be so bold.

The princess continued to yell at Keith. Her arms spread wide almost like she was trying to block Lance from view completely. It looked like she had even grown a little taller without realizing.

“Lura.” Lance said quietly. The princess didn’t notice at first, too busy tearing Keith a new asshole with her words.

However, the red paladin heard Lance. His startling purple eyes fixed on Lance in an instant. 

“Allura.” Lance said again. Finally, the princess turned.

“Lance, are you alright? Oh, its already so red. Come on, lets go to the med room. A few minutes in a pod will—”

“I’m fine, Allura. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Really, it will take no time at all to heal.”

Lance waved her off. “I’m sure. Besides, Keith was just doing what I asked him to do. You don’t have to yell at him.”

Allura frowned and glanced between the two. Lance almost forgot that she wasn’t there for their whole conversation.

The punch almost felt like someone had hit his reset button. The emotional pain his chest was now waring with the physical pain on his face. It helped balance things almost. Spread his focus to other parts of his being and cleared up his mind. Lance was sort of joking when he asked Keith to hit him. He didn’t actually think the other boy would go through with it or that it would do something. Now Lance was sort of wishing that he’d asked Keith to do it sooner.

“…Lance?”

They were both looking at him expectantly. He must have zooned out and missed the conversation.

“Are you—” Lance cut Allura off before she could get going.

“That bastard said some things to me before I killed him. Things that…that I can’t get out of my head.”

Keith and Allura froze. Both were staring at Lance with wide eyes. Lance couldn’t look at them.

“Tellak—that was that _asshole’s_ name— he said stuff about you guys. All of you. A-and I can’t….I can’t stop thinking about it.” Lances throat burned. He didn’t want to talk anymore. Didn’t want to show weakness when for months he was utterly powerless. But he was home now, surrounded by his family. If he couldn’t be vulnerable with them, then it was almost like he was saying he didn’t trust them. Lance didn’t want any of his family to think that for a moment.

So he talked. He talked about his fears, Tellaks words haunting him every quiet moment. He talked about his nightmares. How he wanted to push his bed closer to Hunks sometimes so that his best friends’ warm presence would lead him out of his nightmares. He talked about how uncomfortable he felt changing clothes or showering. How all he wanted to do was wear ten layers of clothes and cover his face with a mask.

Lance talked and talked. Eventually, he sat down in the middle of hall, too scared that he’d clam up again if they move somewhere else. But as scary as it was to share some of the messed-up things in his mind, it felt cathartic. Like a release.

“….I’m scared of you guys coming with me.” Lance said quietly. his voice was getting raspy. “I found out from that bitch Bree that there’s basically a planet full of weirdos like Tellak. People who make dolls and others who use them. I don’t want anyone near that god-awful place.”

“I get that.” Keith sighed. He was sitting against the wall with his arms crossed. Typical bad boy pose. “But Lance, we don’t want you near that place either, you know?”

“Yeah… I know. I just can’t leave it. I can’t go on knowing that Tellak’s store is still there. I have to do _something_.”

Allura nodded. “I agree. I don’t think it’s something that we can just ignore. As much as it frightens you, Lance, we truly do want to help with this. We want to help you and others who are still trapped there. Please Lance, will you let us help you?”

The answer was a no brainer at this point. Lance couldn’t believe he waited this log

“Yes.”

* * *

Maiir was trying to keep her cool. She could run the store fine, but without her master…

Things weren’t going to last long.

Dollmaker he said that he’d only be gone a short while. Just to retrieve the human doll after that one client took it. Her master was almost like a different person when the doll was stolen. Maiir had never seen him like that before.

It had been ages since she heard from Dollmaker. Far too long. She couldn’t even get in touch with him anymore. Something must have gone wrong.

The shop was still doing well. Of course, it was. It was the most popular spot on their planet. The showroom was looking particularly bare as of late, what with all the rentals. Usually Dollmaker was working on newer dolls to fill some of the spots, but without him, there wasn’t any new merchandise to display. It almost looked like they were going out of business.

The bell chimed over the door. Maiir sighed. She had been trying to polish a dolls scales for hours but kept getting interrupted. She set down the polish and headed towards the front.

“Welcome, how may I help—” Maiir froze. This…this wasn’t possible.

It was the human doll but…it was _standing_. On its own. Those bright blue eyes the customers loved were staring at her. An icy gaze that sent a chill up her spin.

“…you.”

The doll smiled. It was a wicked looking thing. “Me.” It said. “Surprised?”

“You…you’re not supposed to be able to do that.”

“Ha, guess that bastard really didn’t tell anyone how his mumbo jumbo worked. I have to said though, the look on your face is hilarious.”

Maiir didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even know what to do. How was this possible? Where was her master? Shouldn’t he have—wasn’t he supposed to…

“Dollmaker is dead.” The doll said. His icy eyes were trailing over the showroom. “I’m here to take down his stupid fucking legacy. I suggest you get the hell out of here unless you want to share his fate.”

Maiir didn’t hesitate, she could feel it in her bones that its— _his_ threat was not an ideal one. The alien girl grabbed her few belongings and ran.

* * *

It was strange, seeing everything again. Lance felt completely empty looking at the place now. His memories were hazy in some spots, likely from dissociating so hard that he created an entirely different persona. There was still the ghost of a feeling however. When his gaze landed on the counter or when he walked through the dressing room. Phantom touches and sensations making his stomach churn.

The planet sized ship was being raided, and not just by Voltron. Others had come to their aid as well, all thanks to Matt. He had stayed at the castle for a while when Lance was recovering and found out the barest details of what happened. It only took the older Holt a few days to rally enough rebels to help them liberate the planet. Apparently, there was enough animosity and common sense in the galaxy for tons of alien societies to hate dollmakers and their practice. Many planets had been trying to find and stop the trade for years.

Shortly after Maiir took off, the rest of his team came in. Specialist from Olkarion guided special hovering stretchers in for the dolls. The carefully removed them from their pedestals and carried them off to one of the many ships.

Lance watched for a few moments before moving on. He didn’t like looking at the dolls. It threw his mind back to that place, when he was just like them. He felt terrible for being so weak, but it couldn’t be helped. He was coming to terms with the fact that he couldn’t control somethings. Even his emotions.

It took hours to clear the planet-sized ship. Every store raided; every doll tracked down to who rented them. They checked, double checked and then triple checked that every doll was accounted for. It was s good thing that all the dollmakers kept such pristine records.

“Lance?” Keith’s voice pulled Lance to the present.

“In here.” He called back. The door creaked open.

“I came to tell you were done. All of the victims are on the shuttles.”

“Good.”

“What is this place?”

Lance stared down at the bed he spend so much time in. “Tellak’s room.”

Behind him, he could almost hear Keith’s teeth grinding. “…fucking bastard.”

Lance snorted. “Yeah.”

The two stood there for a while. Both of them thinking deeply.

“Keith?” Lance put his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah?”

“I want to burn this place down.”

It was Keith’s turn to laugh. “I thought you might say something like that.”

Lance turned to see Keith walk out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of liquid in his hands.

“Here. This should be flammable.”

Lance took the bottle, unscrewing the lid. He dumped the contents on the bed, soaking it. Keith then handed him a strange looking lighter. Lance took it.

“You sure everyone is out of here?” he asked.

“Yeah. Hundred percent.” Keith confirmed.

“Good.” Lance clicked the lighter, the flame glowing bright. There was still a hole in his chest. Carved out with a dull knife and just beginning to scab over. This wasn’t the end of his recovery, not even close. There was still so much to work through. So much trauma to confront and deal with. But for the first time in a long time, Lance felt like he was on the right path. It was an uphill climb, but one that filled with friends ready to help.

Lance tossed the lighter onto the bed. The flames were brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really didn't expect to write this much for a kink. Also didn't think I'd have an actual store with this whole thing. Thanks to everyone who read this. It's really different from anything i've ever done and the response it really shocking haha. Not sure when I'll be back with kinky stuff, but i'll try to list things here for what i do. thanks again.
> 
> other stuff:  
> [The one I'll cherish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099848) (contains dub-con)   
> [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804179/chapters/65390683)


End file.
